Listen to the Rain
by onyour-own
Summary: Listen to the rain. There's no summary because there isn't enough space and I don't want to put just half of it on- I hope you give this story a chance though because I can promise you that it'll be worth your time :  enjoy-
1. Chapter 1

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**..Without the rain, there would be no rainbow..**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

There was a soft moment of silence before the gentle descent of the rain began, slowly at first, and then building up. Faster and faster the cold water droplets fell, drumming against the ground, the walls, the roofs, the trees, everything and anything that the wet cold tiny clear globes of water could land on.

Lightening lit up the dark sky in bright ragged bursts of light while thunder cracked loudly and solidly in the vast deep sky.

Inside a large stone castle called Blood Pledge Castle, down a large stony hallways inside the 27th maoh's bedroom, there was only one person sleeping in the large bed instead of two people.

Yuuri had gone to earth for a couple of days leaving behind a distressed an wailing Gunter, and an extremely annoyed Wolfram.

It was currently night time and everyone, with the exception of a few night patrol guards, was sleeping soundly. Well, with the exception of a few nightguards **and **Wolfram.

The ex-prince lay wide awake in the large bed, the room was dark and the only sound that could be heard was the soft pitter pattering of the fat raindrops landing outside ont he castle grounds.

He was listening intently to the rain.

The blonde haired demon was still and unmoving as he listened to the whispering shushes of the cold rain outside that the sky expelled from its clouds.

The little water droplets were speaking to him in little taps and soft whisperes, the rain was always talking, but the only people who heard it speak were the people who cared to listen, and those numbers were very few indeed.

The form of water spoke to Wolfram of friendship and warmth, or at least that's what the blonde haired demon felt the water droplets were saying to him.

Whenever Yuuri left, it always rained in Shin Makoku at night, almost as if the sky itself missed the black haired demon king, and whenever it rained, Wolfram could almost feel Yuuri's feelings being conveyed to him, the most sincere and honest feelings. Maybe it was because water was a part of him, but in any case, it so happened that Yuuri's feelings were decipherable in the water if anyone knew to look for it.

When Yuuri cried and the sky cried with him, Wolfram could feel the sadness washing over him, he could sense the angst and sorrow that the maoh felt as if it were a part of him.

The rain told Wolfram the truth about Yuuri's feelings.

The blonde haired demon rolled over onto his side only to feel an overwhelming sense of emptiness beside him.

The bed was too big for 1 person.

Wolfram sighed and closed his eyes as he burrowed his head deeper into the pillow beneath his head and tried to sleep.

It took a few hours, but eventually he slipped into a dreamless sleep, the constant whispering of the rain continuing on throughout the night and Wolfram's last thoughts lingering lightly on Yuuri.


	2. Chapter 2

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**..Without the rain, there would be no rainbow..**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day was a battle for Wolfram.

He had two choices.

1. Beg/force/etc.. Ulrike to send him to earth where Yuri was.

2. Wait until his fiance came back.

Either choice would somehow end up hurting Wolfram, so it didn't matter what he end choosing.

Going to earth would make Wolfram happy to see Yuri but in turn, Yuri wouldn't like that and because of that, it would end up hurting the blonde haired demon who sorely missed his black haired wimp.

On the other hand, Wolfram would miss Yuri like crazy if he didn't go, but the alternative was that Yuri would be very content and happy indeed to get away from Yuri.

Each choice would hurt Wolfram undoubtedly in a certain way, but only one would please Yuri.

He couldn't please both sides, and he had promised himself to protect Yuri even if it meant hurting himself in the process.

As Wolfram went on living throughout the day, he seemed to be distant and a little lost as to what he was supposed to be doing, but Gwendal didn't say anything and Conrad remained silent, Gunter wailed on and on about the maoh while Great was busy baking cookies with Anassina to pass the time away and to give them to her parents when Yuri came back.

As Wolfram stepped outside into the courtyard, the rays of sun caught his golden yellow hair. The day seemed fresh and new, born again from the storm yesterday night, it produced a clear liberating feeling of newness. His emerald green eyes sparkled darkly and deeply in the sunlight, a huge contrast of color with his pale skin.

He was beautiful.

There was no doubt about.

Even among the normally beautiful Mazoku, Wolfram seemed to make every other person pale in comparison to his looks, and yet the young looking demon didn't seem to care, didn't seem to be vain, didn't seem to notice.

His only thoughts were on Yuri, not in an obsessive or weird way, but in a soft curious gentle prodding of thoughts.

I wonder how he's doing today?

I wonder what he's doing right now?

I wonder if he misses all of us here waiting for him?

Each thought that passed by in his head was filled with lonliness and little colors of pain and curiousity. The fact that Yuri wasn't here in the castle took some part of Wolfram away and left a sense of desolate emptiness.

A light cool breeze brushed by the the blonde haired demon as he lazily walked on and rustled his glossy golden locks of hair. He paused in his daily stroll around the castle outside in the courtyard and looked up at the clear blue sky, his emerald green eyes seemed to absorb the vastness and blueness of the large sky.

When will he come back?

Wolfram resumed his stroll around the castle keenly noticing the absence of Yuri in everything.

Without the black haired king around, the castle was unnaturally quiet without the young king's presence and the palace people secretly found themselves wanting the loud voice and laughter of their king. It was so quiet.

The fire demon closed his eyes against the bright sunlight and breathed in deeply, he could smell the fresh dewdrops of morning, clean air laced with the flowers' scents that Cheri had bred, and the last fading remnants of Yuri's scent as the wind blew the faint aroma away and carried it to someplace else where it would be scattered around this world.

Surprisingly, Wolfram found himself not caring if Yuri cheated on him on earth, he didn't care at all, what he wanted was to have Yuri back here. All he wanted was to just see him and talk to him.

Although it would have been great if Yuri returned even the smallest portion of the feelings that Wolfram harbored toward the wimpy maoh.

He sighed out heavily and opened his large eyes, he looked like an idiot just standing here and breathing the air. It was time to eat lunch anyways, although he didn't want to go, he forced himself to. His absence would probably make everyone think that he couldn't take the absence of Yuri, which was partly correct, but the other part something else, it was another reason why he didn't want to eat with the others.

Castle gossip was probably scarier than facing an angry maoh.

The fact that it spread faster than wild fires, and the fact that most of the time, the rumors were true made it scarier than facing a death dealt with a spork.

Everyone knew about the accidental engagement, and the palace maids had no qualms about trying to seduce an innocent Yuri or speaking about the incident around Wolfram with contempt and pity in their voices. It was even worse because even his brothers knew about what everyone was saying and could not do anything about it.

Whoever says it in the castle, never leaves the castle.

As Wolfram entered the dining room, he could already see the empty seat where Yuri would have sit in if he had been here, it was a pitiful thing to Wolfram, to have to sit beside an empty seat with everyone's eyes trained on his face and seeing what he would do an dhow he would react.

He didn't bother greeting anyone and did all he could to eat as normally as he possibly could, but the fact that everyone's eyes were 'secretly' looking at him sort of struck him as annoying and possibly rude,"It's kind of hard to eat when everyone of you guys are looking at me." Wolfram said casually as he speared a piece of meat with his spork and popped it into his mouth and chewed slowly.

Conrad just gave Wolfram his annoyingly calm and gentle smiles,"We're just worried about you." he took a sip of the spiced wine beside his half empty plate.

"I'm fine." Wolfram replied and rolled his eyes as he broke a soft roll of bread in half and took a bite of it. Seriously, sometimes Conrad thought the worst of him when it came to Yuri. It's not like he overreacted about Yuri...well, maybe he did overreact sometimes, but hey, he cleaned up his act real fast.

Gwendal just eyed the blond fire demon with his dark brooding eyes and concluded that Wolfram sorely missed his childish maoh, but other than that, everything was fine. He wasn't going to do anything drastic.

"Where's Greta?" Wolfram didn't see the familiar curly head of hair at the table. Usually she was here to try and cheer him up whenever Yuri wasn't here.

"She's in her room sleeping." Conrad wiped his mouth with the napkin as he finished his meal,"She stayed up until well past midnight to finish baking a cake for you and Yuri." he smiled fondly at the thought of the little girl, she was like a little sister to him.

Wolfram eyed Conrad suspiciously as he sipped his soup.

"Wolframm!" a high voice pierced the air as someone entered the dining room.

It was the only warning the blond haired ex-prince had before he was suddenly tightly embraced by a pair of slim but strong arms,"Mo..ther!" Wolfram managed to break free of Cheri's grasp and gulped in a huge mouthful of air before irritably turning to his mother while rubbing his throat,"Please don't do something like that while I'm eating."

His mother just smiled,"But Wolfram!" Cheri threw her arms around her son's neck once more,"I haven't seen you in a while!" he rubbed her face against Woflram's own face.

Wolfram turned red but didn't say anything. His mother was unstoppable sometimes and it was best to let her do what she had to do.

Suddenly, Cheri stopped as she noticed the empty seat beside her son,"Where's Yuri-heika?" she tilted her head to the side as she retracted her arms from a greatful Wolfram and took a seat beside Gwendal and a sniffling Gunter who had not said a word since the moment he had been here.

"Visiting earth." Wolfram replied shortly as he finished the rest of his meal even though he had no desire to eat. He just didn't like to waste food.

"Againn?" Cheri sipped the goblet of spiced red wine a maid had just poured and set in front of her.

Wolfram could feel the gazes of the serving maids as they all stepped out of the dining room in respect for the nobles,"Something about final exams or something." he mumbled as he wiped his hands on the napkin.

Everybody had noticed the wicked looks that the serving maids had given him before exiting the room but for the sake of Wolfram's pride, they didn't say anything. They could only give him their silent unsaid strength.

"When is he coming back?" Cheri tucked a lock of golden yellow hair behind an ear as she rested and arm on the table. Poor Wolfram, her eyes softened as she let the image of her son who was sitting across from her burn into her mind.

"By the end of the week at the most." Conrad replied with his usual soft smile and calm demeanor.

Wolfram just hmphed and crossed his arms over his chest,"Wimp." he muttered under his breath.

The air around the dining room table lightened at the thought of the naive king that they all served in one form or another. They were all waiting for him.

Gwendal directed the topic of the conversation in another direction when he caught the sad look on Wolfram's face. He'd had enough of that face for the day.

He would speak with Yuri when he came back from earth and nothing would stop him from telling the maoh what he wanted to say.


	3. Chapter 3

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**..Without the rain, there would be no rainbow..**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

However, as soon as Yuri came back, Gwendal found himself unable to say anything to his beloved naive and yet kind hearted king. He found himself unable to say the things that were supposed to be said, and instead, he kept silent after deciding quietly that no matter what someone told Yuri, it wouldn't mean anything until he realized it for himself.

Some things were not meant to be taught, they were meant to be experienced.

With the return of their maoh, palace life went back to normal like a snap, the maids were all over Yuri and Wolfram could only look on fuming and muttering under his breath about what a wimp that Yuri was. He couldn't say anything, it would just cause more scandal.

Gwendal and Conrad didn't say anything to the naive black haired king. It was just like Yuri to not know what was going on and they thought that it was best to leave it at that or else they would just end up confusing the poor kid.

Wolfram understood this at once when he and his brother exchanged long weary glances after catching a brown haired maid giggling and conversing with Yuri like a woman in love. Which might have been believable if the maid hadn't been giving Wolfram such dirty looks on the side.

"Wolfff." Yuri looked at the blonde haired demon in dismay as he slid into bed beside him wearing the pink frilly nightgown that suited the ex-prince so disturbingly well.

"What?" Wolfram pulled the blankets up to his chest and lie back on his bed, an eye was open peering at Yuri wearily.

Night had fallen much faster than either of them had anticipated and before they had known it, it was time to go sleep. It was awkward.

Not only because Yuri was uncomfortable with sleeping with another guy [which was to be expected anyways], but because this time there were so many things left unsaid between the two people who normally shared the bed with a slight bit of grudging comfort. Tonight, there were words that were hidden away beneath their carefully constructed facades that threatened to burst from their mouths at any given moment.

It was crucial for the both of them to remain calm and as casual as they could appear to the other.

The black haired maoh looked at Wolfram who had closed his eye,"Nevermind." Yuri mumbled and then made to lie down beside him when suddenly, the blond haired demon sat up and glared at Yuri with such intensity, that the emerald green eyes seemed to shimmer ominously in the flickering candlelight.

"W-what?" Yuri blinked nervously and looked at Wolfram, a hand was up as if to protect himself from the fiery blond haired demon and his body was angled slightly away from Wolfram.

The green emerald eyes seemed to search for something in the depths of the great black ones, and for a few moments the two were locked in a silent struggle to understand each other's intentions.

Suddenly, Wolfram blinked and then lay back down onto the bed tugging the thick silk blanket up to his chest as he did so,"Wimp." he muttered as he waved a hand to extinguish the lights in the room.

Yuri blinked as the lights went out, his room was dark now, and from the large clear windows streamed in milky silver light from the pearly moon high up in the dark sky among the silver studs of stars all looking down on the people below them. Watching over them as they slept.

"Don't call me that." the black headed king mumbled as he clumsily lay down beside Wolfram as far as he could without falling off the bed and tried to sleep. Sometimes he wished that he could understand what Wolfram was thinking. The blond haired demon's actions confused him sometimes and he didn't get it.

Silently Wolfram rolled over onto his side so that he was now facing Yuri's back, his large green eyes were open as they traced over the form of the pondering naive Yuri. Why couldn't he just say the words that he had wanted to? It might save him a whole lot of heartache in the future.

Yuri could feel the burn of Wolfram's gaze on his back and dared not to move a single inch to signal that he was awake. He didn't want to face Wolfram right now, not after what he went through on earth, not after the silent abuse he endured from Gwendal as soon as he had come back from earth, not after seeing the look on Wolfram's face the moment that they had locked eyes on each other.

Why couldn't anybody just trust him for once? Weren't the results all that mattered anyways? Why did everyone care about the path that led to the end? Yuri closed his eyes and tried to push all of the thoughts from his head, he couldn't tell anyone, he would never confide in anyone here, not even Conrad whom he could trust with his own life.

This was different.

The silence in the room was cold but comforting at the same time and it lulled the two people to a light and yet restful sleep at the same time.

However, as Yuri slept, he feel the edges of his consciousness being tugged at from the depths of his soul. The moah, his counterpart was talking to him, guiding him, comforting him, offering advice to Yuri to help him through this crisis because deep inside, they both knew that no one would help.

No one would be able to.

How could Shori do this to Yuri?

Why would he do this to Yuri?


	4. Chapter 4

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**..Without the rain, there would be no rainbow..**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuri had always hated the mountain of paperwork that awaited him in the office ontop of the polished dark wooden desk, but today he welcomed it.

It gave him something to do, it provided him with a distraction and as he wordlessly sat down in the chair in front of the desk much to the surprise of a watchful Gwendal, he began to mindlessly sign away his name on sheet after sheet of papers and documents.

The task was oddly comforting and familiar to him, his body was used to this, his mind knew what to do and his whole being welcomed this boring and insipid task at hand. There was nothing else in the world that he wanted to do except for just sign away his name on a bunch of papers and sit in a comfortable chair. No noise, no disturbances, just peace and quiet with the occasional conversation with a slightly suspicious Gwendal who sat at the table in front of the desk.

No one seemed to notice the change in Yuri except for Wolfram, Gwendal, and Conrad. Wolfram was too sulky to talk to Yuri anymore and it seemed as though neither Conrad nor Gwendal knew how to approach the usually bright and peppy king of theirs and so preferred to keep themselves open just in case Yuri wanted to talk to them.

Gunter was singing praises in Yuri's name in the hallway and wherever he went in the castle while Greta was happily playing with Anissina.

Wolfram ocassionaly peeked in the room to sneak little glances at Yuri before walking back out with a loud 'hmph', crossed arms and a little petite nose stuck high in the air as he slammed the door shut.

Yuri pretended not to notice as he signed his name again and again, but it was hard. It was very hard not to notice the fire demon's silky gold curls , his emerald green eyes and pale pale skin. It was very hard to pretend not to notice the delicate face that curiously and possessively peeked into the room from time to time. Yuri set the pen down in frusteration as Wolfram poked his head into the room again in what was about the 60th time in the past hour.

"Wolf." Yuri complained when the blond haired demon tried to shut the door behind him.

Wolfram frowned and walked in trying to hide his apparent embarrassment,"What?" he asked prudely and crossed his arms over his chest trying to look impatient.

Yuri didn't seem to notice that and rubbed his eyes tiredly with a hand,"Wolfram." his voice was hoarse from slight disuse,"If you keep coming into the room and going back out again and again, it's hard to do my work." he yawned hugely and felt his jaw crack in the process,"So can you either just stay in here or stay outside?" he looked at Wolfram tiredly, his black eyes were hazy and his black hair was perfectly messy.

The golden haired boy bit back a retort after looking at Yuri's face,"Fine." he walked over to a chair and plopped down into it after he grabbed a book to read while he was at it. He had seen something disturbing in Yuri's eyes and he was too scared to inquire about it, but that dullness, that haziness, that anguish had definately not been there when Yuri had gone to earth.

Something had happened.

Wolfram opened the old leather bound book and turned a page, his deep emerald green eyes barely skimmed the page before turning it, he glanced at Yuri who had just gone back to working on the diminishing pile documents and paperwork on his desktop.

Gwendal eyed Wolfram suspiciously from his spot at the table and the blond stared back at his older brother for a few seconds before turning his full attention on the book open in front of him. He had no obligation to tell Gwendal anything, this was _his _problem, this was **his **and **Yuri's **problem. No one would interfere, no one would try to help, and perhaps this was just Wolfram's pride talking, maybe this was just Wolfram's ego trying to take over by saying that he was enough to handle it.

That he was the only one who could help Yuri when in fact he knew that he wasn't enough.

Wolfram would never be enough for Yuri, and that was the truth that the blond silken haired demon believed.

And yet he couldn't leave the wimp alone. He could never leave his black haired wimp alone by himself. It was a weakness.

"Gwendal, if there's anymore paperwork call me and I'll finish those too." Yuri's tired but satisfied voice broke the slightly crisp atmosphere,"I'm going to my room."

Gwendal startled and almost dropped a knitting needle, he turned a brooding eye towards the young king,"Aren't you going to eat?" he inquired as he calmly put his pig/bear into the woven basket in front of him.

Wolfram watched subtly from the sideline, one eye on the book and one on Yuri who had gotten up from the chair and was now stretching to get the kinks out of his back.

"I'm not really hungry." Yuri mumbled as he yawned and walked out from behind the desk so that he could get out of the room. It was stifling to have two people watch over you like you're about to die. He needed some time alone. He needed to think. He needed space.

"You didn't eat the whole day." Wolfram's voice cut in as he slapped his book shut and arubtly stood up from his own chair, his green eyes pulsed with emotion but he was in control of himself. That was for sure.

Yuri looked at Wolfram blankly,"It's only afternoon." he blinked and yawned once more.

Gwendal and Wolfram exchanged glances,"It's dinner time." the green eyed bishounen replied a bit thrown off by the lost look in Yuri's eyes. What in the name of Shinou was going on here?

"Really!" Yuri's eyes widened and he turned his head to look out the window just in time to see the sun slipping behind the horizon.

It was the second where there was no sun and no moon.

And then the sky turned darker as the moon rose up out of the sky and shined brightly in the dark canvas outshining any other star that there was in the sky.

"Wow..." Yuri sighed out and rubbed his eyes tiredly and turned away from the window,"I guess time flies really fast when you're busy right?" he made a weak attempt of a laugh and then stopped, he looked at Wolfram and Gwendal,"I'm not hungry today." he smiled softly at them, it was his kind smile, the one he used to get what he wanted, the one he used when he didn't want anyone to hate him.

Wolfram frowned and crossed his arms over his chest,"You didn't eat the entire day." he repeated firmly and then he strode up to the startled black haired king, grabbed his wrist and began tot ow him towards the kitchen,"I'm not going to let you go until you finish a bowl of soup and a roll of bread, at _least_." he emphasized as he dragged the protesting king down the hall past random maids and servants and to the quiet kitchen.

Luckily no one was there at the moment.

"Wolframmmm." Yuri complained as he found himself being pushed into the chair closest to him as the green eyed demon bustled around the kitchen himself to put something together for Yuri to eat,"I'm not hungry." he rested his head on the surface of the wooden table, and despite what he said, the aroma of lightly spiced foods and rich soup made his mouth water.

"Yes you are." Wolfram set the bowl of soup in front of him with some utensils and a plate of fresh steaming rolls of soft white bread and a small slab of tender, heavily spiced and well cooked meat,"Now eat." he sat right in front of Yuri who had raised his head and gazed at the food as if he didn't know what to do with it.

And as much as he didn't want to eat it, Yuri found his body moving on its own as if it didn't care about what Yuri wanted. It only cared about what he needed. Feelings weren't involved. It was just pure logic.

Wolfram silently watch Yuri eat, his green eyes shimmered deeply in the kitchen lighting as he searched **his** wimps face for any clues of trauma. He was trained to do this, trained to look for signs of distress, trauma, depression, anxiety, and etc.. Veterans who practically lived on a battlefield weren't hindered by blood, gore and the easy merciless task of killing someone. But greenhorns, the fresh new military recruits always had that problem within the first few years before they were able to achieve the mentality needed to be a soldier and remain one.

Therefore Wolfram had to be trained by his brothers to look out for signs of mental and emotional distress/ trauma in his own company of men to prevent them from going crazy and committing suicide.

Yuri ate the food unwillingly at first but as he got a taste of the sustenance it seemed as if his heart to eat began to grow stronger and before long he had finished every scrap of food on the plate that had been set in front of him.

"How was your trip to earth?" Wolfram asked casually as he cleaned everything up and put them in the sink for them to be washed later by the castle maids, and as he returned to his seat, he didn't miss the frozen look in Yuri's eyes and the slight flinch.

Silence ensued the question, but Wolfram knew not to push his limits and ask again. Yuri might be thinking that he was just asking because he wanted to know if the black haired king had been cheating on him while he had been away. And that was the last thing on his mind at the moment.

Green emeralds met black onyxes, the colors contrasting greatly while their tones were almost the same. Hurt against hurt that was concealed behind layers of fear, anxiety, and hopelessness. The absence of trust.

In that emotional aspect, they were the same. The situations causing those emotions were different.

"It was good." Yuri managed to say as he averted his eyes quickly to avoid the uncomfortable gaze of Wolfram. His green eyes were so keen and perceptive of every little thing. Sometimes it scared Yuri because Wolfram could see things that others tried to hide.

The ex-prince expected this answer and slightly leaned back away from Yuri, he hadn't realized that he had been leaning forward too much, he wouldn't push his luck for today, things like this took time,"Good." Wolfram sighed and then smiled a little softly, it was different than his usual reaction of snorting and scoffing at the maoh.

Yuri looked down at his trembling hands that were hidden beneath the table top, he had been so close.

He had been so close to telling everything to him.

To Wolfram.


	5. Chapter 5

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**..Without the rain, there would be no rainbow..**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It rained one week after Yuri's arrival from earth to Shin Makoku.

The rain wasn't light, it wasn't cool, it wasn't calm.

It wasn't soothing.

The clouds hung heavily and darkly in the sky, thunder cracked loudly and boomed echoing in the vast dark sky as thin hairline cracks of lightening flashed periodically in the sky silently yet in a threatening silent way.

The rain was harsh against the skins of anyone who was outdoors long enough to feel the first drops pelt and land against themselves before rushing for cover in the castle.

The atmosphere was heavy and thick, it pressed against the hearts of anyone who was outside and it made them remember their regrettable and painful moments in the past.

Wolfram was sitting in a chair that he had pulled up next to the largest window that he could find in the castle. Which was in an empty bedroom. It was silent and faraway from everyone else. It was perfect for soaking in the sounds of the rain, of trying to listen to the pure feelings of Yuri as the harsh rain fell like liquid crystals, smattering into a thousand more droplets of water as it crashed onto the ground.

Emerald eyes looked sadly up at the sky above, the the weather was raging, the weather was ranting, the sky was crying for Yuri, the black haired king, who would not dare to let a tear slide down his own beautiful face.

Yuri was suffering and his only outlet was to gather the clouds and make it rain. Just like when he was in his maoh mode and angry or anguished. Extreme emotions made it happen, the sudden surge in his maryoku caused by his emotional highs influenced his element, the easiest way to make whatever it was that the maoh wanted was to gather the clouds in the sky and make it rain, and because of the fact that the occurrence was resulting in the emotional high, the weather had a certain taste of Yuri's emotions imbued into it as it rained.

Of course, this was all very faint and vaguely noticeable even to the people as powerful as Gunter was, Wolfram only knew what to look for in the rain because he had spent so much time with Yuri. Albeit, painful and long, he had learned alot about his childish wimp and he grew familiar with his person.

A crack of thunder sounded sharply and loudly in the air making the sky boom hideously.

"Wolfram?" a voice startled Wolfram out of his thoughts and concentration and when he turned to his head to the door to see who it was that had bothered him he almost fell out of his chair.

"Yuri!" Wolfram blinked his deep emerald green eyes,"What are you doing here?" it was only the afternoon in Shin Makoku and yet it seemed like dusk had arrived. The room was dark except for a few flickering candles, and the faint light from outdoors.

The black headed maoh pushed the heavy wooden door open a bit wider revealing his whole body instead of just showing his head,"I was just wandering around." he shrugged, his black eyes were dead,"I finished all of the paperwork and Gwendal decided to give me a break." his voice was hoarse from disuse and his pallor was slightly paler than usual.

There was a moment of quietness as Yuri stepped inside and shut the door close behind him. He pulled up a chair and sat only a few feet away from Wolfram, neither of the two people said anything and instead, they both just looked outside at the harsh weather whipping around outside.

Silently they both soaked in each other's companionship, it was moment where they could mutually lean against each other without having to say anything. Wolfram knew that Yuri was suffering, he just didn't know why, and Yuri knew that Wolfram was suffering as well, and the poor childish king didn't realize that he himself was the cause of the suffering in the blond haired demon.

But one could suppose that the fact that they knew that were suffering was reason enough to bring them together in times like this. The two people never asked to be listened to, they just wanted each other to lean on.

It wasn't fair, Wolfram blinked slowly, his green eyes glimmered purely against the dim lighting, why do both of us have to suffer like this?

"What happened?" Wolfram couldn't bear the silence anymore, he wasn't used to the quiet and dull Yuri, he wanted the perky, innocent and happy Yuri, he wanted **his** Yuri back, he looked intently at the startled double black and refused to look away even when Yuri gave him a pitiful and fearful look. It had been a week since Yuri had returned, and day after day it seemed as though Yuri was killing a part of himself to forget **something** that happened at earth,"And don't try to pass it off as nothing." Wolfram said when he saw Yuri open his mouth,"No one is stupid enough to believe you."

Yuri closed his mouth and looked sheepish for a second, his face flushed slightly and his black eyes sparkled beautifully for a single moment before reverting back to the dull black cast that they had achieved upon returning.

There was a slight gentleness in the air now, a sort of soft and simmering ambience where comfort was reached at fullness.

Wolfram could hear it now, the rain spoke of pain.

Embarrassnent.

Shame.

But above all it spoke of fear.

The rain fell softer now, the wind calmed down into a slight shushing noise that swept throughout the castle grounds like an invisible force of power, and thunder gradually stopped sounding loudly in the vast echoey sky that was still hung over with grey to black clouds.

"You can trust me." Wolfram crossed his arms,"Wimp." he felt the need to add it for some reason, it sounded right. It sounded perfect. The dim lighting made Wolfram's gold hair shine softly and brightly, revealing the sunshine colored streaks of locks of hair that softly curled against his pale cheeks. His green eyes looked almost black in the dimness, a green black hue issued from his jewel colored eyes and bore intently into the black colored eyes of Yuri.

The double black was silent for a couple of minutes and during that time Wolfram was so close, so close to entirely giving up and just when he was about to look away from his fiance, Yuri opened his mouth and managed to say one sentence that made Wolfram's heart turn stone cold and his body freeze.

"I was raped." his voice was soft and calm despite the words that he uttered.


	6. Chapter 6

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**..Without the rain, there would be no rainbow..**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"What?" Wolfram asked, his face was clearly showing signs of shock, and he didn't dare move an inch for fear of going to Ulrike and forcing her to send him to earth so that he could track down the bastard who did it.

"I was...raped." Yuri repeated, his voice grew quiet, almost a whisper, and he looked down at his hands and twisted the fingers into a series of human colored sticks.

How? Why? Wolfram had to look outside at the rain, his emerald green eyes shimmered with an ephemeral light as he let his thoughts roam about in his mind freely. His heart beat fast at the mere thought of Yuri being hurt in any way, and yet this person had done with Yuri what even he, the **fiance **had not even done with him.

And the pain, the suffering that Yuri had to have gone through just to keep this from everyone else. Wolfram closed his eyes as if he were the one in pain and sighed out trying to calm himself, the anger within him was slowly stirring awake and he could feel his body heat up from the emotions inside of him that was prodding the fire demon to alertness inside of him. It wasn't easy, it was never easy for Wolfram to subdue his wild and untame side and yet when he had met Yuri, it had been possible. The side of himself that he feared that he would never be able to control, had been tamed and gentled by a person named Yuri.

"Who did it?" Wolfram opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Yuri, his voice was quiet and strained with the effort of trying to keep his voice quiet so that he wouldn't scare Yuri in any way.

There was no answer from him.

Yuri squeezed his eyes shut and willed himelf, forced himself not to think about it. He would only hurt himself if he let it linger in his mind,"Let it go." he finally replied, his voice was hoarse from the unshed tears that blocked the back of his throat. He looked up at Wolfram and tried to smile, but his eyes were filling with the river of tears that began to pour down his face. He had been holding it in for too long and it hurt so much. It hurt so much to not be able to tell someone when there were so many people beside him.

The black haired boy bowed his head down low in shame as he bit the bottom of his lip so that he could keep himself from crying when he suddenly felt a pair of strong but gentle arms wrap firmly around him and pull him up into a standing position and just hold him.

For a few seconds Yuri was too startled to do anything but as Wolfram's warmth sank into his own body he felt himself begin to relax into the folds of the blue uniformed demon's arms and cry. The solid and warm body that pressed up against his own made him bury his head deeper into Wolfram's surprisingly broad chest and he could feel the pain its way out of him as he cried and cried and cried.

All the while, Wolfram could feel extreme tenderness in his chest where just moments ago he had felt terrible anger rise up and rumble with the heat of a great furnace, Yuri felt so small inside his arms and he looked out of the window where the rain was starting to fall faster and faster. The crystal droplets spoke of torment and a frail hope but the rain didn't show any signs of stopping anytime soon.

If only I had been there, Wolfram thought regretfully as he looked down at the bowed head of Yuri buried in his chest, and he felt his arms tighten around Yuri's shaking shoulders. He could feel his own green eyes begin to tear up as he tried to comfort Yuri of the pain he had gone through. If only I had been there for him...

The wind outside blew stronger with every second that passed and the raindrops grew fatter and fatter.

And if Wolfram had been listening, the rain spoke of love.


	7. Chapter 7

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**..Without the rain, there would be no rainbow..**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

From that day on, Wolfram never left Yuri's side, and if he did, he would either make sure that one of his brothers were around or that he didn't take too long with whatever he was supposed to be doing.

However, there was no doubt, no doubt whatsoever that being around Yuri pained Wolfram more than anything else. Being around his fiance that had been raped, that had been around Shin Makoku for a couple of years now, that didn't return even the slightest smidgeon of feelings to him.

It was a hell for Wolfram, who was still learning how to juggle these feelings along with daily life and the occassional smile from Greta that made his whole hell disappear for a few minutes before it crashed back into his chest like compressed darkness.

He just didn't understand Yuri right now.

It seemed as if the black haired king needed Wolfram for comfort, for some stability in his thinking, he needed reassurance that someone would be there to protect him, but that was all he needed from Wolfram.

It seemed as if Wolfram was only there for convenience's sake.

Yuri busily signed his name one paper and document after another, this was another thing that had changed, the moah now made room for work in his busy schedule, he even cut morning jogs and midafternoon baseball throwing sessions with Conrad to make room for work.

Wolfram was sitting at the table in front of the desk reading a book but not drinking in any of the words that were arranged on the page in beautiful flowing script. It was silent in the room except for the occassional bangs and thuds coming from Anassina's room that was across the courtyard from the the office.

One question popped into the blond haired demon randomly.

Where had the moah been when Yuri was being raped? Where had Yuri's counterpart been when that had happened?

Emerald green eyes glanced up from his book subtly to peer over at Yuri who was diligently working silently and yet quickly.

Yuri seemed the same, he reasoned to himself as his eyes slid over the 27th moah's form, same hair, same body, pained eyes...

Wolfram looked away and resumed looking at his book to make it seem like he was reading, Yuri couldn't forget the pain, and Wolfram understood that. It just frusterated him.

"Yuri." the blond haired demon suddenly said as he snapped the book shut and and set it on the polished table in front of him. There was no going back now, and he wanted to know, he wanted to hear it from the person's own lips.

"Hmm?" Yuri didn't look up from the very last paper that he had to sign before going on a short 15 minute break and then resuming work once again when the timed break was over.

"I want to talk to the maoh." Wolfram said and he stood up from his chair and walked over to the desk where Yuri was working.

The pen stopped moving suddenly, and Yuri looked up at Wolfram a bit startled that the fire demon was standing right in front of him, his green eyes aflame with an iridescent sheen of a deep emerald that glimmered beautifully in the sunlight that was streaming in from the window behind Yuri.

"Why?" Yuri managed to sign the rest of his name on the paper and set everything aside to take his break now. His large black eyes were stone cold hiding pain, hiding shame, hiding regrets. Despite his humorous and naive externality, Yuri had quite a character inside of him, he was stubborn, he had a surprising capacity for intelligence and thought, and he was constantly thinking, constantly hiding his more serious side from everyone. He had learned the hard way that no one liked to be with someone who was always so...mature...

Wolfram just shrugged,"I just want to talk to him for a few minutes." he looked into Yuri's liquid black eyes, unrelenting and powerful.

There was silence as the two people traded gazes that seemed to say something, and yet nothing at the same time.

And then Yuri closed his eyes and then sighed,"Fine."

The glossy black hair that everyone in Shin Makoku wanted to let slip through their fingers grew longer, the now open black eyes grew more cat like and slitted, Yuri's boyish features transformed into a more mature and darker looking person that he would become to look like in a couple more years growth,"What is it that you have to say to us?" the voice was deeper, more sultry and sensual.

Wolfram didn't flinch,"Not to you Yuri, to you." he replied not bothering with any of the honorifics. He was getting angry now, the pent up anger now roiled and growled like a large dragon inside of him getting ready to destroy everything in its way.

"Same thing." The maoh just shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head, his slitted eyes were emitting a dangerous light and he looked very frusterated indeed.

"Where were you when Yuri was being raped?" Wolram had trouble containing his voice, and he willed himself not to move at all, if he did, he might try to hurt the maoh sitting in front of him.

There was silence and the moah's dark eyes closed for a brief moment before opening up again, and this time pain was reflected in the dark eyes.

Pain.

Fear.

Helplessness.

Hate.

Wofram was slightly taken aback by the display of emotions in the moah's eyes. He had never seen someone as powerful as this looking so...weak.

"I was there." the moah whispered, his voice broke because of pain and he looked away for a moment facing Woflram once again,"I saw, I felt...I experienced..." the aura around the moah grew heavy with angst but he did nothing to change the weather outside where everyone was enjoying the sun,"But I couldn't **do** anything about it." the voice hardened significantly and it was rough with emotion.

Emerald eyes blinked,"You couldn't do anything about it?" what was he talking about? The moah had permission to use Yuri's body as he pleased. It was to protect him from danger, to punish evil doers, to keep the world in peace. Saying that the moah couldn't actually **do** anything about it was like saying that bearbees couldn't fly!

"He didn't want me to come out." the moah explained in his dark voice, the tenor rang clearly in the room, striking Wolfram that the moah was in pain every bit as much as Yuri was in,"He didn't want me to hurt the person." the slitted eyes blinked once and looked away from the shocked Wolfram.

There was a moment of intense quietness,"Who was it?" Wolfram asked lowly, _dangerously_,"Who did it?" his green eyes flared to a glimmering color of an emerald when it hit the sunlight directly.

The maoh opened his mouth to say something when he began to change back into Yuri rapidly, the hair shortened, the eyes grew large and boyish, and the features reverted back into the naive childish disposition that had the signature of Yuri,"Thats enough." Yuri slumped back into his chair and rubbed his eyes tiredly,"That's enough." he whispered and looked at Wolfram silently.

The fire demon's eyes narrowed,"Tell me Yuri." his lips were numb but he could feel the anger start to leak from his very pores. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't do this anymore! He needed answers! He needed Yuri! What else was he supposed to do? How else was he supposed to find a way to appease himself from the growing pain and frusteration of not being able to be of any use to Yuri? How was he supposed to deal with the fact that his fiance was **raped** and that Yuri had forced the maoh inside of him to not do anything...

Just because he didn't want to hurt the person.

The black haired king didn't say anything. His face crumpled but he didn't cry, he wouldn't cry again no matter what he went through. No matter what happened. He was supposed to be a person that was strong, a person that was together, a person that didn't hurt others.

"Yuri." Wolfram's voice cracked slightly,"I need answers." his beautiful eyes shined deeply and darkly with unshed tears that threatened to spill out onto his pale pink cheeks.

A person that didn't hurt others. Yuri looked at his fiance quietly.

What the hell is the role of a moah anyways? He thought bitterly to himself, as he closed his black eyes for a few seconds before reopening them to look at Wolfram.

What the hell am I to other people?

Yuri stood up from his chair and made his way to a weeping Wolfram and wrapped his arms around the trembling blond. Just like the latter had done when Yuri himself was in pain, so much pain that he couldn't contain it anymore. He was slightly surprised to find out how much Wolfram had grown, his arms, his form, he was more graceful now than the awkward adoloscent lankiness that they had been a couple of years back, and yet the green eyed boy still fit into his arms.

Just like he fit into Wolfram's arms...

The scent of sunflowers and the slight tinge of a warm fire filled Yuri's lungs as he breathed in the blond boy's scent as he willed himself not to cry. Why was Wolfram crying for him?

Yuri felt his arms tighten around Wolfram, his fingers buried themselves into the lush silky locks of golden hair that smelled of sunshine.

Why were they crying for each other?

reviews are much appreciated :] haha I just want to know if all of you guys actually like this story-


	8. Chapter 8

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**..Without the rain, there would be no rainbow..**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

They needed help.

Conrad quietly shut the door behind him as he made his way down the hallway a bit dazed and a little lost.

He didn't know what to do with the two people, one who had been raped and traumatized forever, and the other who was being damaged beyond repair by the person he loved the most in his life of almost a century.

How to start, and what to say? The brown haired soldier who was used to comforting the king and the king's accidental fiance was, for the first time confused and a bit terrified.

The situation was getting more out of hand than he originally thought it would be.

It was kind of like balancing on a razor thin precipice with a fall of over 2,000 feet.

.-.-

"Yuri..." Wolfram's voice was still a little bit stuffy and his face was still a little bit swollen from the earlier crying fest in the office even though it was well past midnight now.

The two people were just now getting ready to sleep because of the time that they had lost when having the man to man talk.

"Yea?" Yuri shrugged the silk blue pajamas on and folded up his black daytime uniform before setting it near the door so that the maids wouldn't have trouble finding it for laundering purposes.

"I know that you don't...share the same feelings for me that I..have for you." Wolfram's words came out haltingly but he was determined to say what he had to say.

Yuri opened his mouth to say something but Wolfram held a hand up.

"But, I'll always be here for you." Wolfram finished and lie down in the bed,"Even if you want to take a wife form earth." he whispered and he closed his green eyes to sleep. The pain and effort...these words...Woflram screwed his eyes tightly shut and gritted his teeth so that he wouldn't let a single teardrop fall. It hurt to say them.

Yuri was silent for a moment as he stood there by the door and then he quietly shuffled his way to the bed and sat down on it. The mattress giving way to the weight of his body. His back was to Wolfram, but so was Wolfram's.

"You know..." Yuri said quietly as he looked down at his feet.

Wolfram braced himself for what Yuri was about to say, it would hurt, it would be something to rebuff his atempts to stay with him forever. But he was prepared for it nonetheless.

"I think..." Yuri hesitated to say it, he was never one to express his feelings like this so openly, especially to someone like Wolfram,"I think I'm happy being with only you." his voice was quiet but gentle.

Wolfram's eyes opened suddenly but he didn't move,"What?" he asked increduously, he let out a short laugh of disbelief,"Don't lie to me Yuri." his voice was damp with pain and a curious tinge of hope,"I've been hurt far too long to take more b.s from you."

The black haired king didn't say anything and inside, Wolfram just sighed out,I knew it.

Yuri silently snuggled into the bed next to Wolfram, and the blond haired demon let a hand lazily wave so that the lights would be extinguished for the night.

I knew it, Wolfram let his eyes shut against the pain in his heart, I knew it.

Yuri moved slowly and deliberately, his heart beating a thousand times a second, this was the first time that he had done this. He had spent so many nights thinking, contemplating, and trying. But just when he was halfway there, he stopped himself, thinking that maybe he shouldn't. Maybe he didn't deserve to.

But Yuri was determined now, to show Wolfram that he had meant what he said.

So he wrapped an arm around Wolfram's warm body repositioned him and pulled the fire demon close to him so that they were now pressed chest to chest together. The thin material between them did nothing to supress the warmth that was seeping into each other's body.

Wolfram blinked in surprise,"Yur-?"

"I meant it." Yuri cut in before the blond haired ex-prince could say or do anything about their current positions,"I'm happy with you." his nose was buried amongst the thick locks of golden glossy hair, the scent of sunflowers and fire was overpowering but pleasant, he couldn't get enough of the sweet musky smell.

Wolfram let the words sink in before relaxing into Yuri's gentle but firm embrace,"So you do." he sighed out,"Wimp." he murmered. He felt as if his heart would burst from happiness, his fragile heart was being mended faster than he could even think, and for a moment, his world was perfect. Tranquil and serene, there was nothing better than this right now, and then he thought of Yuri's pain, of what he had been through, and yet how the black haired king still had the courage and strength to plow on through life like this despite the hell of life.

It was funny, Wolfram's eyes closed as he fell into a light doze, that years of pain caused by this can be so easily healed by the person who had caused the pain in the first place.

That the deep recesses and wounds, the vast amount of scarring and pain and the heavy weight of the angst that Wolfram had been bearing for so long could be erased by a few simple words, could be erased in a fraction of a single second, could be erased by the very person who had caused it all.

And this was just how it was. Wolfram didn't start crying, he didn't gasp aloud and throw himself into the arms of Yuri, he didn't pinch himself or ask Yuri to pinch him, Wolfram just accepted the gift that Yuri was giving him. There was nothing else to be said and done.

He wasn't the type to be overly dramatic about something like this, it was either black or white to him and he wasn't the kind of person to be so girly and teary over a simple confession. No, Wolfram was quiet, he was happy certainly, but he was also mature despite his young age of 82.

He would never let this memory fade away into darkness even if all the other ones disappeared, he would never let this memory go til the day he died.

Wolfram buried his face into Yuri's chest and breathed in the clean scent of soap and cologne. He felt warm, solid and real. So real. The blond haired fire demon smiled a little bit contentedly and warmly.

Yuri soaked in the warmth of the fire demon that he held tightly in his arms. He wouldn't let go. Not after all of the pain and headaches that he had gone through just to figure out his feelings towards the hot headed person that lay inside the folds of his arms.

As the two people slipped into an easy and comfortable sleep blanketed in darkness, they didn't notice or care, that two pairs of eyes softly looked at the two people now sleeping. One pair a stormy and brooding grey color, and the other a soft woody brown with an underlying hue of grey to it.

The two people sighed and exchanged looks of relief before quietly closing the large polished wooden oak doors of the bedroom.

For now, it seemed as if everything was ok.

For now.

But they all still had issues to talk about.

Issues concerning Yuri.

However, that would come at a later time.

I want to thank the people who gave me their honest opinions on this story, I really really appreciate it, and I'm glad that you guys are sticking to the story. I didn't think that people would actually read it haha. But thank you so much for the reviews that you guys took the time to write me. Hopefully I'll become a better writer in my own way, and I hope that you guys continue to give me your support :] I'll give mine too of course haha.


	9. Chapter 9

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**..Without the rain, there would be no rainbow..**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Wolfram first became conscious when he felt a large hand gently caressing his back in short but soft strokes.

It was one of those rare moments when Yuri woke up before Wolfram did.

"Hey." Yuri whispered when he felt the blond headed person in his arms stir sleepily before yawning and then snuggling even deeper into his chest for warmth and just for the sake of being close to Yuri.

"Morning." Wolfram mumbled as he closed his eyes and sighed out he proceeded to wrap his arms around Yuri's waist when he felt the black headed boy stiffen,"Yuri?" he lifted his head to look at the black haired king.

His black eyes were wide and his forhead was beaded with droplets of cold sweat even though it had hardly been a minute.

"Yuri?" Wolfram backed away from the stiff boy to give him space or something, and then Wolfram remembered. Yuri had been raped. He had been touched and violated beyond anything, it was obvious that he would be uncomfortable.

But then why had he seemed so...ok, with such close contact with him just a second ago, just yesterday night? Wolfram's green eyes narrowed in thought, had the Moah inside of Yuri somehow supressed those unconscious feelings?

Green eyes worriedly slid over Yuri's face, Wolfram wanted to smooth away the stray strands of black hair that hung in Yuri's eyes, he wanted to smooth the stricken look from his face, he wanted to let his fingers run through the glossy black hair to somehow ease Yuri a little bit,"Yuri." Wolfram whispered not daring to go any nearer to his fiance than he was.

Black eyes feverishly found the green ones and Wolfram could see, he could feel, that Yuri was trying desperately trying to somehow forget the past, to somehow rewrite the past in his head so that it had never happened. The black eyes were pained and hollow, full of regret and desperation of a way out.

"Let the moah out." Wolfram whispered softly as he stared gently into Yuri's eyes,"Let him take care of it." his voice was soft. He had questions too, he had questions for the maoh.

Yuri nodded numbly, his body began to relax as his hair grew and his face changed into the more mature version of himself, his dark eyes opened, flicked around the room as if to make sure that no one else was here and then settled themselves onto Wolfram's face,"Again?" the dark voice smoothly cut the crisp atmosphere as the moah sat up slowly and carefully making sure that his body was relaxed as he did so. Muscle cramps hurt. Alot.

"What's Yuri trying to do to himself?" Wolfram asked. Why hadn't he thought of it before? Why hadn't he been more conisderate of Yuri?

The maoh smirked at Wolfram,"The very thing that people who go through this try to do." he tilted his head arrogantly at Wolfram who took no heed of the gesture,"He's trying to rewrite it in his head."

There was silence as Woflram tried to digest the information,"Yesterday? What about yesterday night then?" a sickening feeling shot the green eyed demon in the stomach when he thought about it. The effort that it took Yuri to just manage to even **hug** him...The effort it had taken Yuri just to **hug** him, and Wolfram hadn't been thinking of that at all.

"I made him forget about it for a little while." the moah shrugged and his dark eyes flashed,"He needs you to heal, and he cannot heal if he is constantly being blocked by the past. However, it seems that just because the memories have disappeared from him doesn't necessarily mean that the feelings and emotions associated with that incident have disappeared either." a strand of hair curled against his pale cheek.

Wolfram looked at the pink colored ruffles of the sleeves of his nightgown,"The body remembers even if the mind does not." he murmered softly.

"Be careful around him." the moah warned Wolfram in his sensual voice,"Yuri greatly strained himself just to cater to your insignificant reassurance of his love and affection. I understand that it's been hard on you these past years, and it certainly isn't fair for you." his tone and face darkened at the thought of the injustice being done to the people affected by this,"But please be patient with him." his voice softened towards the wilting blond haired demon,"Everyone knows what a sheltered life Yuri has led up until he found out that he was king of Shin Makoku. Something like this..."

"Never should have happened." Wolfram softly finished for the Maoh who had temporarily lost the power to speak when he thought about it.

The Maoh nodded and sighed heavily,"I'm sorry." he whispered, his slitted eyes were sad,"And just when the little wimp realized his own feelings." he smiled sadly at the blond demon,"You won't have to worry about anything else." he added suddenly,"Yuri will always be yours, I can feel it."

Wolfram managed to smile,"I can wait." he whispered and the two people gently met eyes with each other,"As long as Yuri is willing and he allows me to help, then I can wait." his eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry." the maoh closed his slitted eyes for a moment, a single slowly tear slid down his angular but handsome face before he slowly changed back into the boyish familularity of Yuri.

The little king opened his eyes slowly, the look on his face bordered inbetween a sense of lostness and a slight tinge of relief. Maybe he was glad to not remember.

Wolfram smiled gently at Yuri, maybe he was glad to forget about that incident,"Morning." he whispered, his green eyes sparkled softly in the morning light that streamed in through the large windows of the bedroom,"How are you feeling?" the fire demon's voice was soft for a change.

"What did you two talk about?" Yuri tilted his head to the side and crossed his legs. The two people were sitting about a foot away from each other and yet they could still feel the warmth that seeped from their bodies.

Wolfram just shrugged,"Nothing." he refused to let his mind wander back to the conversation. He would wait. That's all there was to it. He would wait until Yuri grew strong enough to handle the reality. He would wait until Yuri would be able to get over it.

.-.-.

"Yuri." Conrad's voice quietly broke the air,"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Yuri looked up from the mountain of paperwork on his desk,"Sure." he brightened up a little bit at the prospect of receiving a little break from signing his name away on each paper and document. He set the metal fountain pen down on the wooden desk and leaned back in his chair wearily,"What do you want to talk about Conrad?" his black eyes still held a little bit of the dullness, however, it was hidden behind forgetfullness.

No one else was in the office at the moment, Wolfram had gone to eat with Greta and Conrad had come to look after Yuri in his place.

"What..happened at earth?" the soldier's brown eyes softened as they took in Yuri's bewildered face,"Of course, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." he added in a slight hurry that was very unlike him, but from the look of Yuri's face, it seemed as if he had to be..delicate about this matter for some reason.

Yuri's brow furrowed in thought and his face crinkled up a little bit,"What do you mean what happened on earth?" he tilted his head to the side in confusion,"I just visited my family and took the school finals." he then grinned,"I passed all of them with 90's."

Conrad started a little bit when he heard Yuri's reply and subtly searched the young king's face with keen eyes. Could he be lying? The brown eyes flitted from relaxed body to sincere black eyes, no, Yuri wasn't a very good liar,"That's great!" Conrad smiled his gently and mysterious smile that seemed to make Yuri glow with pride. He could only conclude that maybe, just maybe he had thought wrong about Yuri being raped, or that the moah had done something to make Yuri forget.

The brown uniformed soldier believed his second conclusion.

Maybe it was easier on Yuri this way.

In anycase, he would have to discuss this with Gwendal. It was a relief that Gunter, no matter how skilled he was, didn't notice the distress signals that had been written all over Yuri when he had come back from earth. Cheri, the maids, Greta, and Ulrike didn't seem to notice anything wrong with Yuri. Maybe because they weren't as familiar with the king as the others were.

Murata however, the sly little weasel, seemed to notice but prefered not to say anything, and for what reason he kept his silence, Conrad, Gwendal and Wolfram didn't know and couldn't figure out.

"AH!" Wolfram burst into the room loudly, the large wooden door slammed harshly against the stone wall behind it as it swung open,"Conrad!" he pointed an accusing finger at the smiling soldier,"Yuri's my fiance!" he marched up to his older brother and shoved his beautiful face inches away from Conrad's own face,"Get your own." he stuck out a pink tongue before backing away and crossing his arms over his chest in a smug attitude.

Yuri just sighed heavily but couldn't help smiling a little,"We were just talking about my visit to earth." he yawned not noticing the way Wolfram froze and then recovered, all of which happened in a single moment.

Conrad eyes Wolfram silently but didn't say anything, he would ask later, but for now, he supposed, playing along with Yuri was important, making it seem like nothing had happened to him...

"Hmph!" Wolfram stuck his nose in the air,"Whatever you say." he sniffed arrogantly but didn't move, he was obviously waiting for Conrad to leave the two people alone together.

Conrad chuckled softly,"I'll leave." he smiled at his green eyed fiery hot headed younger brother and turned to leave the room, as he brushed past Wolfram, the two people exchanged a long and meaningful look, and then Conrad left closing the door behind him.

It was a quick moment, one that only lasted two seconds, and yet everything that Conrad wanted to say to Wolfram, had been conveyed.

And needless to say, the emerald eyed, blond haired fiance of the greatest demon king ever alive, was shaken. This was the moment that he had been dreading.

-.-.-

Thank you so much for the reviews/ comments on this story.

A quick little note.

After writing and posting up chapter8, I did realize that I didn't really focus both on the fact that Yuri has been raped, and that the others such as Gwendal and Conrad actually care. I think I was so focused on Wolfram at the moment that I forgot to add the little things such as the fact the Yuri wouldn't have been so comfortable with such intimate contact with anyone, even Wolfram no matter how much he loved him.

And for that I'm sorry. As you guys can see, I'm not very good at having alot of the situations tie in together in one chapter/scene, and it's pretty obvious that I take them one at a time while excluding everything else. [I even forget to add the important stuffs in that make the story, the story.].

So I would like to apologize if this chapter [Chapter9]. Doesn't really flow well with the previous chapters. It was sort of hard to come up with a way to fix my previous mistake in Chapter8, but I did the best that I can, and I know that it's no excuse for me as the writer. Still, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and will continue to read- :)


	10. Chapter 10

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**..Without the rain, there would be no rainbow..**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After spending the rest of the day with Yuri, Wolfram made sure that his wimp was safely and securely asleep in bed before quietly slipping out of the room to find Conrad and Gwendal. It was obvious that the two older brothers had something to say to Wolfram.

The door to Gwendal's office was open a crack revealing a sliver of light coming through and piercing the darkness of the stone hall way. Without a word, Wolfram pushed the door open just enough to let himself into the office and then proceeded to shut the door behind him as quietly as he could.

The room was bright and it took a few moments for Wolfram's eyes to adjust to the level of brightness. Once his eyes adjusted he blinked twice and realized that he, Conrad, and Gwendal were the only ones in the room. Shori was here too. Why was he here? What business did he have in Shin Makoku?

Wolfram's body stiffened when he set eyes on the older man sitting in a chair across from Gwendal at the table while Conrad was seated beside his brother. The air was grave and solemn as if the three people had been talking about a death, and nobody looked up when Wolfram entered the room.

They had been expecting him.

The blond haired demon took a seat away from the table, but not far away enough to be excluded from the conversation that would now take place between the four people.

Gwendal sighed, his voice rumbling and weary as he turned to his youngest brother,"Wolfram." his grey eyes were calm but they held an unimaginable amount of depth of emotions in them,"What's wrong with Yuri?" he wasn't asking how the king was. He was asking how Yuri was. He was asking how the half human half demon Yuri was feeling, not the maoh.

Wolfram turned his fragile face towards Gwendal, his green eyes ablaze,"Go ask him yourself." he replied stiffly. Now that Gwendal asked about Yuri, he got mad for some reason,"Besides, I know that Conrad told you." the blond haired demon looked over at the brown haired soldier meaningfully.

Conrad just smiled his serene and mysterious smile that seemed to make Wolfram even more mad and put off than he was in the first place.

"Yes yes yes." Gwendal waved a hand impatiently batting the bitter retort aside,"But do you know **who** **did it**?" his grey eyes were clouding over and turned a dark shade of a shadow.

At that, Wolfram froze. It had never even crossed his mind. That thought, that question, it had never even crossed his mind **once**. Even though it should have, even though he was supposed to think of Yuri.

And in a sickening and distorted way, it slowly dawned on Wolfram, how twisted and selfish people were, how self-centered and thoughtless that demons/humans could be. Even though he hadn't meant to be, even though he was thinking of Yuri every single day, even though he loved Yuri so much.

It seemed to Wolfram that the person you truly had to be afraid of was yourself.

It seemed to Wolfram that people were constantly fighting with themselves everyday, every second, every minute of their lives.

"Well?" Gwendal asked impatiently, his brooding eyes seemed to pierce Wolfram's heart and there was an intense silence filling the room like water, it made everyone have difficulty breathing.

"I..." Wolfram opened his mouth with difficulty and forced himself to push the words out of the back of his throat. It was worse than not telling them, it was worse to keep secrets,"I...don't know." his voice was quiet and he looked down at his hands in shame and embarrassment.

He was supposed to know this. He was supposed to have this kind of knowledge...What's more, Wolfram needed to know, he wanted to know now. Who had done this to Yuri, who had hurt him, who had scarred him?

Wolfram wanted to know.

"I'm sorry." Wolfram felt the need to say to everyone, albeit, his voice was low and full of sick embarrassment.

Gwendal sighed,"Don't worry about it." he said in his low voice,"It's to be expected since Yuri isn't the kind of person to divulge that...kind of information to anyone. Even his parents."

Wolfram looked at Shori for a second,"Is that why you're here?" he asked not bothering to be polite. He didn't like him, he didn't know why, but he knew that he didn't like Shori. Maybe it was jealousy, the fact that Shori knew more about Yuri than he did, or the fact that Shori got to see Yuri more than he did, or maybe it was just because Shori was allowed to openly show his affections for Yuri while Wolfram couldn't without making the black haired king all flustered and embarrassed which resulted with a few days of not being able to talk to him afterwards..

"Yes." the older brother of Yuri replied a bit stiffly.

"Do your parents know what happened to him?" Conrad asked quietly, he asked the question that everyone else was afraid to ask. That was Conrad.

"No." Shori replied sullenly,"He came straight to this place after spending a few minutes at Murata's house after the incident. Murata told me the gist of what had happened to Yuri after my little brother left his house." his voice was bland.

"Why are we even having a meeting about this?" Wolfram interrupted suddenly, his emotions were starting to get the better of him.

"We're all worried about him." Gwendal replied curtly, his grey eyes trained themselves onto Wolfram's face.

"Yea, but why are we just _talking_ about it then?" Wolfram crossed his arms over his chest,"Wy don't we actually do something about it instead?" his voice was slightly defiant.

"Because we don't know **what** to do." Conrad replied gently before Gwendal busted into one of his tempers which he was known for. Conrad's brown eyes sparkled a bit in amusement and pain at the same time. He was happy to spend time with his brothers, but the reason for the meeting wasn't pleasant,

Wolfram sighed and stood up,"We don't need to figure out what to do then." the blond haired demon looked at Gwendal, Conrad and Shori who all looked at him with slight confusion in their eyes.

"Why?" Shori demanded,"What makes you say that about _my younger brother_?" his face was baring into a defensive and slightly hurt expression,"Does Yuri not matter to you?" he wanted to know.

Gwendal was about to say something when Conrad shook his head at the gruff man, urging him not to say anything, urging him to let Wolfram defend himself when he was perfectly capable of doing so.

Wolfram turned around to leave,"Trust me." he said and he paused at the door,"Leave him to me." his voice was quiet, pleading for trust and gentle. Without a glance backwards, and without another word, the fire demon left Gwendal's office.

Conrad, Gwendal and Shori all shared amused glances at each other before dropping the subject and moving on to other random topics of conversation. They would leave it up to Wolfram, there was no one else who would be able to reach out to Yuri.

No one else who would be able to connect with the black haired king.

-.-.-

Wolfram quietly slipped into the bedroom, and slid into the bed beside Yuri. The demon was careful not to touch Yuri or disturb the peacefully sleeping boy. He didn't want to deal with a panic attack in the middle of the night right after a somewhat stressful meeting with his two older brothers and the object of his jealousy.

He couldn't deal with it.

And so finally, finally, Wolfram let his head rest back against the plush pillow and he closed his emerald green eyes as he sighed out softly. The bed was warm from Yuri's body heat, and the mattress was inviting. As long as he was next to Yuri, nothing mattered.

...He just wanted to know who had done it to him.

Gwendal's question bothered the fiance.

'But do you know who did it?'

Do you know.

Wolfram let his eyes that were fully adjusted to the darkness open slowly and slide over to where Yuri was lying only a few inches away.

Do you know who did it? Gwendal's low voice echoed over and over in his head.

Yuri let out a little snort before mumbling to himself indecipherably and rolling over onto his side so that he was now facing Wolfram instead of facing up.

The blond haired prince closed his eyes, the question nibbling at the edges of his consciience and impressing a little hole in his chest. How could he have not even let that question come over into his own mind? How could he have not even thought of it?


	11. Chapter 11

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**..Without the rain, there would be no rainbow..**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Think." The moah commanded Woflram.His dark slitted eyes glinted ominously in the light as he looked across at the blond haired demon from his desk.

"W-what?" Wolfram opened his mouth startled, his dark green eyes glimmered mysteriously. The next morning had come to quickly for him, and before he had been prepared for it, it was late afternoon. The sun was high in the sky and shining strongly from where it was.

He had been talking to Yuri, when the king suddenly turned into the maoh all of the sudden.

"I told you to think." the long black haired king commanded once again in his slightly deeper voice, he blinked once and crossed his arms over his chest ignoring the papers and documents lying in front of him.

"Think about what?" Wolfram demanded to know as his green eyes narrowed significantly and they were comparable even to that of a cat's. He honestly had no clue about what the moah was talking about. It was so random. He was talking to Yuri one moment, and the next the maoh was commanding the poor blond haired fiance to think.

Think about what?

"Don't blame yourself." the maoh suddenly said when he looked at Wolfram's face, the two people locked eyes with each other,"Why can't you remember?" he tilted his face to the side,"You _did_ think about it."

Wolfram's eyes widened as realization slowly sank into him like a stone sinking into the depths of dark pond. The maoh was talking about the guilty feelings that had arisen inside of him. The maoh was talking about the thoughts of regret that had awoken inside of him. The moah was talking about the fact that Wolfram had questioned himself about the extent and depth of his emotions for Yuri just because he had not asked **who** had done it.

A slight glimmer of a memory flashed by through his mind so fast that it took a moment for Wolfram to recognize it.

He had asked.

But he had just not been answered.

"Stay with Yuri." the moah smiled gently when he saw the look of enlightenment on Wolfram's face,"Be patient with him and he will tell you in time." the maoh's sensual voice brushed Wolfram's ears making the fire demon tingle inside.

"Yes, your majesty." Wolfram's whispered through numb lips and watched as the moah closed his eyes and transformed back into Yuri, the boyish and childish half human half demon who was also the greatest moah who had ever sat on the throne.

Relief burst into Wolfram's body, the muscles that had been tight and taut in his body relaxed themselves and the knot in his stomach uncoiled while his heart gradually slowed the rapid pace it had been beating at a few moments before.

So his feelings were true.

"Eh?" Yuri blinked a few times and looked between a frozen looking Wolfram and the paper's on his own desk,"What happened?" it seemed as though he had blanked out completely for few minutes and he didn't remember anything from the moment before.

Wolfram recovered from his initial feelings and shock,"I just talked to the moah." he shrugged trying to act nonchalantly, blinked an dpushed away everything out of his mind, he would find time to think about everything later.

Yuri frowned and resumed his paperwork,"You're talking to the moah alot these days." he mumbled as he reached for the next paper to sign.

If only you knew **why**, Wolfram thought to himself silently,"Just business." he replied a bit cheerily, his green eyes darkened,"Nothing to it really, we were just talking about castle business." he lied. He didn't know if this was a good lie or not...

Yuri paused for a moment before signing his name,"Well," he hastily scribbled his name on the paper,"He does know more about the kingdom than I do." he muttered the last part a bit resentfully and set the paper on the completed stack right next to him.

Wolfram hid a smile at the look on Yuri's face, he had never seen the king jealous before. The blond haired prince decided that it was cute,"Maybe you should learn more about the kingdom then." Wolfram said casually,"That way I won't have to talk to the maoh."

Yuri's frown just grew deeper but he had a look of slight determination on his face that made Wolfram smile a little bit. He liked how his days were going by now. Everything was as it should be. The green eyes caught a flash of fear and pain in Yuri's eyes when Gunter burst into the room. The loud sound had startled him. The loud sound had potentially made Yuri have a brief flashback of what had happened to him on earth.

However, he wouldn't remember. He was just haunted by a sense of violation and fear.

That was when Wolfram remembered that everything was **not** as it should be. No, everything was still completely wrong.

Yuri.

Gunter began to sing praises about how hard Yuri was working, his lilac colored hair swished in the air as he spun in circles, his eyes sparkling almost comically as he did so.

Wolfram turned away from the scene and walked out of the room. Not everything was perfect yet. He still had to fix Yuri.

The black haired king watched Wolfram walk out of the room silently while trying to appease Gunter by promising to keep studying with him about Shin Makoku. What was wrong with Wolfram? Yuri just sighed and paid attention to Gunter. Wolfram was probably going through another emotional phase, and just when he thought that everything was going perfect...

Maybe something was wrong...Yuri smiled and nodded at Gunter, the lilac haired demon sighed out in admiration and awe as he stumbled out of the office to resume his afternoon duties. Yuri was simply amazing! Gunter smiled like he was in a fantasy and walked around the castle until he found his bearings once more.

Certainly...something was wrong. Yuri noticed his hands trembling for some reason and he had an overwhelming shadow of despair and fear looming over him. He felt vulnerable and insecure, the room was empty since Wolfram had left and the silence was ringing in Yuri' ears like sweetly pitched bells. The black haired king tried to focus on signing the rest of the papers but his hands were to slick with cold sweat and he found that he couldn't grip the metla pen properly.

Maybe he just needed a little break.

Yuri stood up from his chair and exited the empty desolate room in search of something or someone who would be able to ease the pangs inside of him. Was something wrong with him? Why was he all jittery? The stone hall that Yuri walked along in made him feel a slight chill to his bones and he shuddered involuntarily. No one was around this area at the moment and Yuri suddenly felt scared.

He wanted to get out of here. He wanted to go outside and feel the warmth of the sun.

Cold sweat broke out onto his forehead profusely and Yuri felt his body tighten as he laborously made his way further and further into the hallway that led towards the coutyard, his breathing picked up its pace and his heartbeat quickened. He could hear his pulse thundering in his ears everytime his heart beat.

When would this hallway end!

Yuri swallowed but his mouth was dry, he blinked but his vision was hazy all of the sudden. Then he stopped and froze as he heard someone walk up behind him. He wanted to turn his head but his body wouldn't obey him and Yuri could feel fear and revulsion crawling down his throat and spreading in his body coldly and slimily. Disgusting. He felt disgusting and worthy to die for some reason. For some weird reason.

"Yuri!" Wolfram's voice broke out over Yuri like cool water on a hot day.

The muscles in Yuri's body relaxed and suddenly the black haired boy felt weak and was about to fall to the floor when a pair of strong arms caught him in midair,"Yuri!" Wolfram said his name once again, but this time there was worry tinged in the tone rather than annoyance, Yuri was too weak to struggle in Wolfram's arms and the fire demon removed his limbs from around his wimp and just let Yuri cling to him for support.

The blond haired demon didn't dare wrap his arms around him.

"I'm ok." Yuri managed to whisper, relief was coursing through his veins and he suddenly felt safe. He had been looking for Wolfram, Yuri realized when his lungs filled with the scent of sunflowers and fireas he breathed in.

"What were you doing out here?" Woflram asked curiously in a soft voice, he didn't want to scare Yuri, and by the gods, his wimp looked scared out of his mind for some reason.

"I just wanted some air." Yuri said weakly and he realized with confusing relief that Wolfram's wasn't touching him with his arms or hand. The black haired king stepped back from Wolfram when he felt strong enough to stand on his own. He was confused. He wanted to feel Wolfram's arms around him. He wanted Wolfram to hold him. He wanted Wolfram to comfort him.

But Yuri felt unwilling to move towards his fiance.

Yuri felt unwilling to touch him.

No...it wasn't Yuri, it was his body.

It was his body that hated, that avoided, that feared the touch of someone.

It was his body that hated Wolfram.

Wolfram caught the look of struggle in Yuri's deep black eyes and just smiled softly,"It's ok." he didn't move,but the look in the fire demons eyes said otherwise. He wanted to wrap his arms around Yuri and comfort him.

Suddenly, Yuri broke down,"What's wrong with me?" he wondered aloud, tears plopped to the floor softly staining the red carpet beneath their feet a darker shade of red. Crimson,"I feel so scared all the time!" Yuri swiped at his eyes fiercely to get rid of the tears.

Wolfram's gaze drew Yuri's eyes to him and he was shocked to find utter pain and helplessness being portrayed in the emerald green eyes.

There was silence as they stared at each other, and then Woflram's voice heavy with years of life,heavy with years of being beaten again and again by life spoke up reminding Yuri of the way Murata spoke to him sometimes,"Everyone feels like that Yuri." his eyes were gentle,"It's up to us to do something about it though. You can't always depend on others." his voice was kind although his words were like a slap to Yuri.

The comment wasn't meant to be cruel. It was meant to help Yuri find a way to help himself, it was meant to help Yuri be strong and Wolfram hoped that his wimp would grow strong.

Strong enough to lay waste to the source of his struggle and pain.


	12. Chapter 12

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**..Without the rain, there would be no rainbow..**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

At first the question was, **when** will Yuri move on?

But the question had changed, it was now, **how** will Yuri move on?

The following days were a blur mixed in with a few moments that seemed to stretch on forever. Moments where Yuri seemed to suffer once more, moments where Wolfram had the overwhelming urge to wrap his arms around the black haired king, moments where Wolfram wished desperately with all of his heart that none of this had ever happened.

However, to balance all of that out, there were moments where the two people would talk, just talk about everything, nothing or anything. The campanionship that they both shared grew stronger with each passing day and one could now fairly say that it was a true and fair relationship. Nothing like the one that they'd had before. They'd grown significantly closer and they were like 'two peas in a pod' as Yuri would comment with a smile on his face somedays when his breakdowns weren't as bad.

Wolfram didn't know what that meant, but he figured that it was a good thing from the smile on Yuri's reminiscent and content face.

When the breakdowns were bad, Wolfram couldn't hold him, Wolfram couldn't even stroke his back, it seemed that nowadays, even a slight brush against Yuri's shoulder caused the black haired king to convulse into another fit. He'd grown more sensitive to everything around him and he didn't even know why.

If it made sense, then maybe Yuri would be able to deal with it. But it was so random to him, it was so wierd to him. It didn't make sense.

When Greta was near however, Yuri would grit his teeth and force his feelings down, when Greta was around he made himself engage in anything that his little daughter wanted to do. Playing tag, baking cookies, napping in the courtyard. The little girl had not been allowed to sleep with her parents since Yuri's return to Shin Makoku, and she still wasn't allowed.

Her questions of why were answered with, because Greta is a big girl now, she needs her own room apart from her two daddies, and while that answer seemed unsatisfactory to the little child, she accepted it with a smile thinking that maybe she should grow up a little after all and that she shouldn't cling to her daddies too much like a baby.

Still, it seemed a gift that she was unaware of what Yuri was going through. Here was one person who acted real and genuinely happy when he was around. Here was one person who didn't give him a pained and tormented look.

And for whatever reason, Conrad and Gwendal had not told Yuri of Shori's short visit to earth. Wolfram didn't care, it was his brother's decision and Shori probably told them not to tell Yuri, it would have caused a ruckus in the castle when Yuri was already in a complicated situation as it was.

"Hey Wolfram." Yuri's voice sighed out beside the blond haired fire demon.

Night had fallen and the two people were lying side by side on the large bed. Not touching. It seemed as though neither of them could sleep and as they both realized this, it gave them a touch of comfort withiin the darkness inside of them, they were not alone in lying awake and thinking, pondering, contemplating about their dilemas and struggles.

"Hm?" Wolfram's head was clouded with a light thin haze of dozing off but he remained alert, Yuri might say something important.

"Was my memory erased?" the king's voice was thoughtful, not accusing, not harsh, not hurt. Just thoughtful.

Every nerve in Wolfram's body suddenly blazed to alertness,"Why do you say that?" he asked trying to calm himself down, it wasn't anything to be nervous about, he reasoned with himself silently, if I explain **why**, Yuri will understand.

"Because." Yuri rolled to his side and looked at Wolfram's profile,"Everytime I try to think back about the recent visit to earth the memory that plays in my head is full of holes and blank spots." he had been wondering about that for quite sometime actually but he had never had the opportunity to bring it up.

Wolfram's body stiffened in surprise and then he relaxed, it wasn't surprising that Yuri had found out about this, erasing a memory seamlessly in someone's head was a delicate and fragile operation, it required time and expertise, none of which the moah had had at that time.

"Why was it erased?" Yuri asked curiously, there was obviously a reason, and it was probably a very good one if even Wolfram and the maoh inside of Yuri himself had known about it all along.

The fire demon's heart thundered in his chest now and his limbs felt weak, he had expected this question from Yuri, leave it to the wimp to ask the question that would kill Wolfram to answer.

And this was a huge dilemma on Wolfram's part, he had the choice to answer that question or just leave it. To the blonde haired demon though, the choices seemed like, destroy Yuri by telling him, or torture him by not answering him.

"Wolfram?" Yuri waved a hand in front of the said person's face checking to see if he was still awake, which in fact he was. In fact, Wolfram was now too awake.

What should I do? Wolfram thought frantically, his mind was in a torrent of questions and he yearning topick the right choice, but what was the right thing?

Telling Yuri?

Keeping it from Yuri?

Was ignorance bliss and knowledge power?

It was a double sided sword. Where ignorance provided bliss and contentment, it indulged a person's emotions and feelings, the mind would remain stuck in a circle, running around and around on the same tracks knowing only what made it happy and unwilling to take in any other information, and while knowledge provided power and ability, the emotions would remain shriveled up like dried peppers lying on a woven sheet out in the sun.

So which was better?

Quickly Wolfram thought back to the past few days.

Yuri suffering breakdown after breakdown, Yuri cringing at even the slightest brush against someone, Yuri's loss of confidence. Whether it was conscious or unconscious, these actions bothered Wolfram and troubled the young demon greatly.

Maybe ignorance was not bliss in this case, and maybe knowledge wasn't power either.

Yuri frowned as he concluded that Wolfram was sleeping and rolled back onto his back, if Wolfram was asleep, he might as well sleep too. It took two to make a conversation, not one.

"Let me talk to the maoh." Wolfram's voice startled Yuri who had just closed his eyes to sleep.

Dim light gently flooded the room as the fire demon lit a few of the candles with a lazy wave of a pale hand as he sat up and faced Yuri who opened his eyes and looked at Wolfram.

The black haired king slowly sat up facing Wolfram, his dark eyes transforming into slits as he did so. It seemed as though Wolfram needed to talk with the maoh to reach a definite conclusion, Yuri felt his consciousness being absorbed into the depths of himself as the moah emerged in fullness.

If he told Yuri the truth, would he be destroying the peace that his wimp had been able to make with himself the past few days? Albeit, it was a very fragile and tender peace, but the fact that the memories weren't there seemed to ease Yuri of having nightmares of it every night. However, if he didn't tell Yuri, would it be an obstacle in his path to moving on from the incident? How could someone fight something without knowing what it was? It was like telling a soldier to fight blindfolded with a blunt sword in the middle of the day against 1 million dragons. [Pretend that they're not extinct]. The feat was impossible. Impossible.

"Can you not reach a decision by yourself?" the dark voice was amused, and his eyes glittered from the candlelight, his face glowed but not with amusement, from the light. It seemed as though candlelight could make anyone beautiful.

Wolfram's green eyes looked into the maoh's dark ones and he started when he felt a long forgotten hunger in his stomach awaken with ferocity. His body burned hotly all of the sudden as his eyes actually focused on the maoh's face, Yuri's face. The fire demon felt a stirring in the lower half of his body and he unwillingly looked down to see a large bulge protruding from the base of his groin. The frilly pink night gown made it only look bigger since it was made of such thin silk.

The maoh raised an eyebrow at that but didn't speak or move. It only made sense to him. Wolfram had been deprived of any contact from Yuri, from his fiance, his lover, for weeks now. Holding hands, even hugging would have not let this unprecedented thing to occur. The moah was guessing that Wolfram's body had been neglected and he was surprised, surprised that such a beautiful young demon had been living ascetic life this far. The moah realized that Wolfram was very disciplined and that his heart was in the right place.

Neither person spoke and Wolfram found that he couldn't move, what was he supposed to do? Go somewhere until he calmed down? Take care of it? And why did this have to happen right now of all times? The most important time had arrived and Wolfram had unknowingly 'pitched a tent' as Yuri would call it sometimes when they woke up in the morning to discover a new protrudence in their lower half.

It just goes to show how much Wolfram had been craving Yuri's attention and affection, the moah reflected as he tilted his head to the side to regard the fire demon sitting frozen on the bed before him.

What to do? What to do? What to do? Wolfram's mind whirred in panic and even as he tried to think of something to do, his lower half began to throb. This long forgotten feeling washed over Wolfram like a gigantic tidal wave and crashed over him, it was overwhelming. It had been so long since he had felt this and just when he thought that he had finally been able to control himself this happens...

It seemed like in the future, he would have to be more careful around Yuri.

"Should I tell Yuri?" Wolfram invariably decided to ignore it, just like he had done in the past. He would take care of it later and in thinking that, Wolfram shifted himself so that his erection was not visible in the least to the person sitting in front of him.

The moah blinked lazily,"I don't know, should you?" he was somewhat amused and a little surprised by how Wolfram played this off cooly as he did.

Wolfram frowned as he tried to ignore the raging pulsing that was now occuring, his body was still burning hot, but that was not news to him, his body was used to heat because fire was his element,"You're half of him." he commented,"If it affects Yuri, it'll affect you."

"Smart." the other person replied sarcastically, but the blondie was technically right..

Green eyes rolled,"You're probably the only person who knows him better than I do." Wolfram said, not in a prideful way, but in a thoughtful and insightful way. He would never brag about being the closest person to Yuri.

Slitted eyes glimmered in the soft flickering candlelight,"It was my mistake to erase his memory in the first place." the moah said wearily,"It has only made the process of healing slower and possibly more difficult." the darkening eyes closed briefly before opening once more.

Wolfram nodded once. He had no qualms about telling Yuri, when thinking about both sides, he realized that telling him the truth would be the better option rather than keeping it from him. The worst had yet to come.

"But this could work too." The maoh whispered a bit thoughtfully as reached out a long arm and drew Wolfram closer to him.

"What?" the blond haired demon's eyes opened wide when their lips pressed together for a single moment before they both slowly broke apart.

Long fingers ran through Wolfram's hair soothingly, the moah's hand was still at the back of fire demon's neck as they looked into each other's eyes in silence.

All this did was fuel Wolfram's unprecedented hunger and he was sure that it showed in his eyes. The warming of his body grew uncomfortable, yet he supressed the urged to run off and take care of his erection with an iron will of his stubborness.

"We will create a new memory." the maoh murmered in his sensual voice,"We will create a memory filled with love instead of lust. Because that is all Yuri knows right now, he only knows the savagery and cruelness of lust, not the gentle side of it." The maoh smiled softly at the passionate green eyes looking back at him and guided the fire demon so that he was not lying on the bed.

Arms sheathed in blue silk planted themselves on either side of Wolfram's head and he felt a knee come inbetween his legs and slowly make it's way up so that it was now agonizingly pressed up against the hardness of his throbbing erection. Green eyes met black ones, they smiled gently at him.

The maoh leaned in and pressed his soft lips against Wolfram's numb ones before they began making a new memory filled with the beginnings of erasing an old one.

-.-.

If this is supposed to be mature, please pm me and tell me instead of alerting/flagging.

And I would like to thank:

Twoformemories

HelpIcantgotosleep

Miyuki Meiru

uniquelyme91

and everyone else who has reviewed my story.

It has helped me alot in writing this story, and I'm greatful and appreciative that you guys all take the time out of your own lives to leave a review for this story.

Thank you very much- :)


	13. Chapter 13

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**..Without the rain, there would be no rainbow..**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The first thing that Yuri realized, when he woke up and became aware of his surroundings, was that he was cold, and as he tugged up the thick silken blankets up to cover his body, he realized something else.

He was naked.

Wolfram groaned and mumbled something as he rolled over onto his side and threw an arm restlessly over Yuri's bare chest while snuggling mercilessly into the black haired king's side.

Bare skin against bare skin.

Confusion struck Yuri and for a moment his mind was wandering around in blankness. He didn't even know what to think.

First of all he was naked.

Second of all, Wolfram was naked too.

Third of all, they were in a bed.

Together.

Naked.

That could only mean one thing.

But how?

Yuri let one arm hesitantly rest around Wolfram's bare shoulders and turned his head slightly to look at him gently. The blond haired demon looked peaceful as he slept and impossibly more beautiful than ever. Golden sunlight that streaked in through the large windows made the demon's skin glow pale, his cheeks were flushed slightly and it dusted his cheekbones delicately with a soft pale pink color. His hair shined like gold in the sunlight and Yuri could see every single eyelash resting gently against his flawless skin.

How did it happen?

More importantly, **what** had happened?

"Did you do something again?" Yuri whispered as he looked back up at the ceiling, he was talking to the maoh inside of him,"Why are there so many things that I don't know when it involves my body? My sanity? Me?" He was feeling tired of being left out of matters that had to do with him. He was tired of waking up with no recollection of **how** something happened.

**If you knew, what would you do?** The voice inside of Yuri spoke darkly, **we've done this for you, we've done this to protect you. **

"Waking up naked, besides Wolfram isn't exactly protecting me." Yuri tiredly replied, taking care to keep his voice down low so that he wouldn't wake his fiance up,"Finding holes in my memory isn't exactly comforting either." The black haired king had originally planned to try and understand, he had originally planned to let them explain, he had originally tried to be patient, but for some reason, right now, Yuri didn't feel like doing any of those. He **knew** that there was probably an extremely good reason as to why the maoh and Wolfram weren't teling him anything.

**Broaden your mind a little bit, you whipper snapper,** The Maoh snapped a bit irritably, his voice echoed in the depths of Yuri's mind, **you have no idea how hard Wolfram and I had to think just to see if we should tell you or not.**

Whipper snapper? Yuri blinked, what was with that,"Just tell me." he sighed and closed his eyes,"I have feeling I know what it is though." his voice was strained and inside he felt a crushing weight of despair crumble and crash inside of him.

At that the moah was silent for a moment, and then he said, **Oh? Do tell me then. I'm curious as to hear about what you think it is. **The rich voice was overflowing with curiosity, sarcasm, and something else that Yuri couldn't decipher.

There was a pause and then Yuri took a huge breath before saying,"I was raped." his voice was low and there was a hesitant tone to it. However, it seemed as though saying it had no effect on him. It seemed as though he didn't care much of it. He was speaking of it like it was nothing.

**I guess we were all mistaken in thinking that you are a dumbass.** The moah purred with a hint of delight and relief.

Yuri just frowned,"I'm not a dumbass." he refuted and opened his brilliant black eyes and looked straight ahead as if the moah was in front of him even though he was lying on his back.

**Then don't act like one. **The moah said lazily,** you make everyone think wrongly of you. **

"It's more fun this way." the king replied nonchalantly, and indeed it was, there were some benefits to that too, Yuri could get away with everything and anything. No one knew who he really was...except for Wolfram. His heart softened as he thought of the green eyed demon snuggled into his side and sleeping like a log.

**Indeed.** The moah just sighed out, **now I'm just curious as to ****how**** you came about that conclusion. Do tell.**

"It just came back to me yesterday..." Yuri's eyebrows furrowed slightly as he tried to think past the haziness of the lust and pain from yesterday night that he had felt subconsciously somehow while the moah and Wolfram were cavorting in the..making of 'new memories.'

The maoh winced as the thought ran past the two of the soul halves. **You don't need to tell me how cheesy that line was, **the maoh grumbled, **it fit in the moment, so I just said them. **

"It hurt." Yuri just said ignoring what the moah had said,"I could remember everything that happened that night on earth.." his voice grew quiet as the pain in his chest grew unbearable,"Everytime you two moved, everytime you two touched..." Yuri took a deep breath to try to prevent his voice from cracking,"Everytime you two whispered to each other, I could remember everything. I could feel it all. Everything that happened that night."

The moah was silent, but Yuri could feel the desolateness that now emitted from the entity that was seperate from Yuri and yet a part of him. **You're saying what we did triggered it.** He said with finality.

"Thank you." Yuri whispered as a tear slid down the side of his face silently, and he wasn't being sarcastic, he wasn't being cruel about it, he was sincere. Yuri was genuinely thankful.

**Thank you?** The moah was surprised, **why? **And the young king really did have no reason to thank him, he had caused him pain, pain of remembering, pain of reliving it last night, pain of the burden.

"Because I remember." Yuri replied simply as he drew Wolfram closer to him for warmth, he was cold for some reason. He needed someone to cling to for support, he needed someone to keep him anchored down so that he would not be swept away by the tide called Memory,"I can move on from that and lose my regrets. I can look forward and face my future."

There was a slight pause, **You have grown Yuri.** It sounded like the moah was smiing,** and for that, I am grateful, **the voice was now fading, receding back into the deep depths of Yuri's consciousness. **Remember one thing Yuri, that we are one. We are one.**

Yuri opened his mouth to say something when Wolfram's voice sleepily cut in first,"Morning Yuri." his voice was a sigh, though it was slightly hoarse. Probably from yesterday night,"Who were you talking to just now?" his green eyes opened slowly still clouded from sleep they blinked a few times and looked up at Yuri with a soft smile playing at the edges of his pink lips.

"Morning Wolfram." Yuri whispered quietly,"And yea, I was talking to the maoh." he smiled down at the blond haired demon who's eyes opened widely.

Wolfram gasped loudly as if in shock and made a move to back away from Yuri as he just remembered that he wasn't supposed to touch Yuri, that he wasn't supposed to be this close with Yuri, that he and the **moah** had done it last night. Not him and **Yuri**.

Yuri caught the look in Wolfram's eyes and tightened his arm around Wolfram's shoulders,"It's ok." Yuri murmered and then proceeded to throw his other arm around the pale shoulders. They were now bare chest to bare chest. The contact felt wonderfully real and heavenly to the two people.

They were both solid to each other, solid and warm.

"B-but Yuri." Wolfram spluttered as he lay very still in Yuri's arms. He was confused now, had the maoh been right yesterday night? Had Yuri been...'cured' so to speak from everything? Was he really ok now?

"Everything's ok." Yuri sighed as he breathed in the sweet and warm scent of sunflowers and fire. He had never felt more alive than he did now. Then Yuri pulled away just enough for him to look into Wolfram's eyes,"I remember everything." he whispered, his eyes shined with unshed tears of joy and pain mixed together,"I remember everything..." his voice cracked and he buried his face into the crook of Wolfram's neck and shoulder.

Wolfram let both of his arms snake around Yuri's shoulders and hugged his wimp close to him,"I'm sorry." the fire demon whispered after a moment. His own eyes were shining brightly with tears, but he would not let them fall. This was Yuri's moment to let everything out. Wolfram needed to remain strong. Just for Yuri. Just for now.

And Yuri continued to cry.

Continued to cry and finally let all of the pain, weight, and relief out.

Finally let everything escape from him onto Wolfram's pale shoulders.

And yet despite the relief of letting everything finally out, in the back of his mind, Yuri knew that it was still far from over. He needed to face it.

And although he no longer felt any trauma course through his body, although Yuri had no problem doing anything, although Yuri's body was back to normal, that didn't mean that his mind was healed.

The battle had just begun.


	14. Chapter 14

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**..Without the rain, there would be no rainbow..**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A few days passed after Yuri recovered his lost memory and when the king finally felt ready to voice his confession, Gwendal, Conrad, Wolfram and Yuri all sat down in Gwendal's office with the door shut and locked to keep out any intruders and wanderers who might hear something by accident while the black haired king spilled his story out to his most trusted advisors and fiance.

As he talked, the sun outside slowly began to dip lowly in the horizon as the sky turned into fiery shades of orange, pink and yellow. The air outside turned cool and a slight breeze would pass by through the outside courtyard every now and then as time slowly passed by.

Dinner was forgotten.

There was simply no time to think of food when Yuri, their king, their moah was telling his story to them.

Of course, it wasn't anything to be awed and amazed and stricken about. It was a surprisingly simple and straightforward story. The only reason why it took so long to hear it was because Yuri had some difficulty reiterating a few moments of the memory. Thinking one thing and trying to speak it was difficult, especially when it was something as traumatic as being raped.

As the story was told, there were times when Wolfram couldn't bear to look at Yuri's pained face, there were times when he gripped the hilt of his sword as if that would somehow help him release a bit of the anger he felt towards the offender. Conrad's face was simply frozen into the blank and mysterious look that he always carried, no smile appeared and no frown was shown visible either, Gwendal's scary face grew ever scarier, the wrinkles that were carved into his forehead that signified his ever growing headaches and worry of life were now expanding,new wrinkles were now being carved deeper and deeper with each passing moment.

"...and then my brother just said to get out." Yuri finished quietly, he looked up as all three people took a sharp intake of air,"But I don't think he knew." he added,"He doesn't talk to me that way unless he's really busy with something like maoh work..." his eyes latched themselves onto his hands,"I don't think he meant to be..."

Wolfram just sighed and gently took one of Yuri's hands in his own for comfort, maybe some support through this time..Gosh...how womanly could he get...

Gwendal and Conrad thought this through and did not dare offer an oppnion, statement or question before fully understanding and comprehending every possibility of what had happened. In situtations like this, it was important to think things through and not jump to random conclusions. It was also extremely important to be unbiased.

Biasing an oppinion, statement or question could result in a disasterous misunderstanding and could wrongfully hurt someone.

Wolfram just stayed silent, he had nothing to say, no matter how much he wanted to hurt the person who had violated Yuri in such a way, what was past was past, however, that didn't mean that Wolfram would just let it go. If an opportunity for revenge came his way, he would snatch the chance in the blink of an eye.

But for now, Wolfram had one job, and that job was to be there for Yuri.

To stand by Yuri and offer strength and comfort.

"Will you be ok?" Gwendal finally asked, he cleared his throat and turned his stormy grey eyes to look the king, the little boy in his eyes. It pained him to realize that such a young person would have to go through something like this. It pained him to realize how...young..how little Yuri was. Although Wolfram was his younger brother, Wolfram was 82 years old, he had lived almost a millenium and none of this had ever happened.

But the thought that Yuri, the king that all mazoku considered a little baby boy that was just beginning to grow up into but a toddler, had to experience something like this...Gwendal was speechless, he had no idea how to react to this situation no less how to comfort someone. Gwendal simply wasn't a people person, and even though he had his tender and thoughtful moments, they were as rare as seeing Wolfram act calmly and rationally when it had to do with Yuri.

Will I be ok? Yuri had to think about that one for a moment. Would he? There would be no question that it would take time for Yuri to fully recover from this and move on, but would he be ok?

"Yuri?" Wolfram looked at his wimp with concerned emerald green eyes that made Conrad and Gwendal smile secretly, it was nice to see that their younger brother had learned to be patient and gentle.

"I think so." Yuri replied a bit hesitantly and he looked at Gwendal and Conrad who were seated in front of him, and then at Wolfram who was sitting beside him and clutching his hand comfortingly. His eyes were large and clear,"But at the same time..." his voice trailed off and his eyes were downcast,"I don't know." it was but a whisper and yet those three words were enough to put a bone chilling iciness crawl up and down each person's spine.

"If you need us," Conrad looked at Yuri gently as he stood up,"we're here for you Yuri." he put a hand on Gwendal's shoulder signifying his brother that they should leave the two people alone now,"You're not alone." he smiled at his godson, it was a bit strained, it was a bit sad, and it was slightly forced, but the smile was true to the heart and said it all to Yuri. He would be there for Yuri, as would anybody else.

Gwendal tersely nodded in Yuri's general direction before the two people left,"I'll give you one of the dolls that I knitted, if you want." Gwendal cleared his throat in embarassment before Conrad and he left the office. He wasn't good at expressing his feelings, he wasn't good at telling others about how he felt, but he did his best. He tried, and that was all that Yuri asked for.

A few moments of silence ensued as soon as Gwendal and Conrad left the office. Yuri sighed out heavily and slumped back in the chair as if all the muscles in his body had just turned into clear jelly. His hand was still in Wolfram's grasp and he didn't bother pulling it away like had had done many times before. This was natural now, it was welcomed and now nobody would or could take this away from them. This was their's to keep.

Yuri silently mulled his thoughts and feelings over, it was alot to think about and alot to organize. Too many emotions to try and uncover and get rid of. Too many things to try and forgive.

Why couldn't emotions just go the way you wanted them to? Why couldn't they just obey?

Wolfram absently rubbed circles with his thumb on the back of Yuri's hand, his mind was miles away from here. He was thinking. Thinking about **who** could have done it.

Because, even though Yuri had told them everything, he had with held only one thing.

The name.

The person's name.

The fire demon felt his chest clench, why couldn't Yuri just tell him? Didn't Yuri trust him? Didn't Yuri love Wolfram enough to give him just that? Why keep it from everyone? Wolfram bit his tongue before he could ask, the crucial component of getting anything out of Yuri was to wait. Pushing and asking would only make him more introverted, but if Wolfram waited too long, Yuri would probably take it as a sign that he either forgot or didn't want to know and the black haired king would be glad indeed to not spill this secret. The one where he fought tooth and nail to keep to himself.

But why? Wolfram could feel the texture of Yuri's hand underneath his thumb as he traced diamonds and squares next. Why would Yuri want to keep it a secret?

Wolfram glanced at Yuri who was fast asleep, he guessed that just by telling them about his memories and his recent past, it had put pressure and stress upon the young maoh and had tired him out quickly, emerald green eyes softened at the sight of Yuri's relaxed and peaceful gace.

But waiting just a little bit wouldn't be too bad, he reasoned with himself as he squeezed Yuri's hand before standning up and carrying the black haired boy to their own room.

Maybe Yuri just needed more time.

Wolfram just wondered how much longer he would be able to hold out.

But who was'he'?

Wolfram or Yuri?


	15. Chapter 15

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**..Without the rain, there would be no rainbow..**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Alright Yuri, this has been enough!" Wolfram stormed into the maoh's office during the afternoon, the large oak doors banged loudly against the stone walls as the blond haired green eyed demon marched up to Yuri.

Startled, Yuri dropped the pen he was holding and almost fell out of his chair, his arms flailing out in the air to catch his balance,"Wolfram!" Yuri took a deep breath to steady himself once he regained his balance, a hand was on his heart as he breathed in and out steadily,"Don't scare me like that!" he looked at the green eyed demon meaningfully.

"Hmph." Wolfram just crossed his arms and looked away pointedly,"Wimp." he muttered under his breath, he looked a bit smug though. His green eyes shined and his face was slightly flushed pink,"It would have been funnier if you had fallen out of your chair." he frowned at Yuri like it was his fault for everything.

Yuri looked at Wolfram for a moment,"What's wrong" he asked finally as he calmed his heartbeat down. It was unusual for Wolfram to bother him when he was working. Especially during the afternoon.

"It's been 3 years." Wolfram pointed out and looked at Yuri as if that was all he needed to say to get his point across.

"And?" Yuri looked at Wolfram in confusion, 3 years had passed since the struggle that Yuri had been forced to go through. But as always, you can't escape your past, the only way to get rid of it, was to face it. And that last bit still needed to be done by Yuri who had not even gone back to earth in the last three years. He had simply pretended that everything was perfect from that moment on and refused to bring it up in front of Wolfram, Conrad or Gwendal.

"I don't think I can wait much longer." Wolfram finally said softly, his body seemed to shrink as he let out a sigh and suddenly, the blond haired demon looked so small to Yuri.

Yuri refused to say anything and it looked like he had not even heard what Wolfram had said, however, he didn't move or get up to leave the room like he had in the past whenever someone who knew about it tried to bring it up.

"Everyone knows how much you suffered and how much you're suffering right now, and I know how hard it is to let go of your past." Wolfram walked around the desk and put a hand underneath Yuri's chin and gently lifted it so that they were now staring into each other's eyes,"I know how hard it is to ignore it and not let it bother you." Yuri looked pain but Wolfram had to say this, he had to say it all or it felt like he would explode from seeing Yuri alwasy bottling it up and trying to brush it off like it was nothing,"Don't punish yourself." Wolfram whispered.

Yuri could feel his hard exterior crumbling. The mask of nonchalance that he had worked so hard to put up was being dissolved within seconds. Wolfram had the power to do that to Yuri. He had the power to make Yuri just be himself,"I'm sorry." Yuri finally replied and stood up slowly so that he wouldn't startle Wolfram,"I didn't mean to make everyone suffer..."

Wolfram let his hand rest against Yuri's face,"You never do." his voice was resentful but his face was gentle and understanding,"Let's just get through this so that we can forget about it afterwards." Wolfram leaned in and laid a gentle kiss on Yuri's lips before backing away slightly with a little grin on his face.

It was an infectious little grin and despite Yuri's pounding heart and slight dread, he couldn't help but grin back at his fiance.

No, they had not gotten married yet, it was surprisingly Wolfram's idea to remain engaged until Yuri could figure out everything and organize all of his feelings and thoughts. And only when he was able to move on, only then, would Wolfram consent to officially marry Yuri.

In a way it was a very good decision to wait until Yuri had everything figured out, this problem could later jeapordize their marriage and neither person wanted that. The only way to make sure that their relationship wouldn't be ruined was to make sure that Yuri moved on completely.

"So do you mind telling me who did it?" Wolfram asked softly, he was trying very hard to be patient right now, but it was difficult. He had waited for three years to hear this from Yuri's lips. He had waited for three years patiently and without complaint for Yuri to say it. His heart thumped painfully in his chest as the silence in the room remained unbroken, there was a possibility that Yuri wouldn't say it.

And then there was a soft whisper that made Wolfram's heart almost stop with relief, however, when he heard what Yuri said, that relief quickly turned into impossibly hot anger that Wolfram didn't know if he could control himself.

"That sly bastard." Wolfram whispered in anger, his hands were clenched into fists and they were trembling with the apparent effort of trying to keep still,"That sly fucking bastard!" Wolfram's voice grew loud and heated, his heart beat a million times per minute and he could feel the hot furnace of anger start to awaken the demon inside of him, the great power rumbled and roiled menacingly.

"Wolfram!" Yuri pleaded and latched himself onto Wolfram's arm so that he could somehow subdue the fire demon who was now struggling to make his way out of the room without breaking, burning or destroying anything in his way,"Wolfram calm down!" Yuri tugged at the blue clothed arm.

Suddenly Wolfram turned to Yuri,"How can I calm down!" he asked angrily,"How can I calm down?" his eyes were sparked with an impossible emotion and anger.

Yuri placed his two hands on either side of Wolfram's shoulder and looked into his fiance's eyes,"Are you going to just barge in rudely and beat that person up?" he asked, his black eyes glittered ominously.

"What else would I do?" Wolfram retorted,"I'm going to make sure that he doesn't have the means to do what he did to you anymore." and when he turned to leave, Yuri made Wolfram face him once more.

"No." Yuri said firmly. His hold on Wolfram was weak but that made it more difficult for Wolfram to break away.

What did he mean by no? Wolfram couldn't believe his ears, here was the person who had violated him and had ruined Yuri's good sanity and Yuri says no to revenge? Wolfram's body loosened underneath Yuri's hands,"Then what?" he asked sullenly.

"We're going to talk to him." Yuri announced with great determination and he smiled at Wolfram, his black eyes sprakling with some kind of excitement and emotion that Wolfram couldn't decipher.

"What?" Wolfram snapped to attention and his emerald green eyes shifted to search Yuri's face for some kind of clue. Maybe he was kidding. Maybe he was just making a bad joke. Maybe he was just trying to mess with Wolfram. Right? Yuri was kind, there was no doubt about that, the young black haired king in front of him refused to engage in any kind of battle or fight and was known for just discussing and talking with people to settle disputes and differences, and it worked, however, this was different! This case was different! Talking to a rapist! No way. No,"Yuri-" Wolfram began to talk but was cut off when Yuri gave him a look.

And the 'look' was something that confirmed Wolfram's worst fear.

Yuri could not be talked, begged, cajoled, flattered, decieved, or threatened out of his decision.

Wolfram sighed, sometimes he wondered why he loved this stubborn little wimp so much,"Fine!" he snapped,"But if he makes one wrong move I will, and I mean it, I **will** burn off everything that makes him a man." he finished nastily, his green eyes were bright with anger and protectiveness of Yuri.

The black haired king couldn't say a word back. Afterall, Yuri had basically forced his decision on Wolfram, so it was only fair that Wolfram forced a decision on Yuri. Besides, it was comforting to have someone care about him like that. It was nice to have Wolfram beside him.

Yuri grinned,"Thank you." he threw his arms around Wolfram' shoulders joyfully and laughed. It was like he had read somewhere.

That the way to know that you are with the one was to feel an inexpressible feeling of comfort and security when you are with that person.

Wolfram turned bright red with embarrassment but he tried not to show that he was flustered,"Whatever." he muttered but after a moment he let his arms wrap around Yuri's torso locking them together in an embrace.

It took two to do that, not one.


	16. Chapter 16

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**..Without the rain, there would be no rainbow.. **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No one would have ever expected it to be him.

There was no way that it could have been him.

It was impossible, it didn't make sense and the pieces didn't fit the puzzle.

But the biggest question was why? Why had he done that? Why had this person done it?

There was no time for anything, and so as soon as the two people arrived at the certain place, they removed everyone from the vicinity and relocated them to a convenient location not too far away from the temple.

More surprisingly, Ulrike even left with the young confused priestesses. It was kind of scary how she seemed to know everything.

The temple was eerily deserted and empty. It was Yuri's first time seeing the barren temple inside and it was strangely comforting to the double black to see the place empty. The stone temple was peaceful and quiet and for a startling moment, Yuri could see how serene and quiet castle life had been back in the Shinou's time or reign.

The couple slowly made their way inside to the heart of the temple.

The room where the Shinou resided in.

It was an ordinary room and I don't have to describe what the room looks like for all of you readers know the exact dimensions, the color, the structure and design of the room.

It was an ordinary room, but it **felt** different.

As soon as they stepped inside, the two people could feel a vastness of mind suddenly loom over them like a shadow, harmless, but still there. Serenity, and deep wisdom surrounded the couple and they could feel the solid infinite guidance and comfort of Shinou press gently against their conscience. A being like this...

A being so great as this one...

But perhaps there was a reason...yes, there had to have been a reason.

The large doors that they had pushed open to enter the room now slowly creaked shut behind them enclosing them all in dimness of the revered room.

"Well you sure took your sweet time coming here." a voice said a bit cheerily. It was a very familiar voice, and it was one that Wolfram reacted violently to.

"Murata!" Yuri's eyes widened,"What are you doing here?" he asked when the Great Sage walked to the front of the room and sat on one of the now useless wooden boxes that had housed the Soushou for a long while.

Murata just smiled,"I'm where everything happens." he replied engimatically. The lenses of his glasses flashed with a glare hiding his eyes from Wolfram and Yuri for a split second before revealing his brown thoughtful eyes.

"But _why_ are you here?" Wolfram asked, his green eyes flashed, he held a certain degree of respect and considerable likableness towards the Great Sage, but there were time when he just felt like snapping the person's neck in half. Gruesome, and possibly a bit too strong of a comment yes, but still, if Murata was here, then there was a 99.9% chance that he had had something to do with this whole situation too.

"Because he's an insufferable person who likes to dig his large nose into other people's businesses." a new voice cut in smoothly before they saw the person's body materialize slowly in front of them,"Yuri." he nodded to the black haired maoh in acknowledgement and traded glances with Wolfram for a silent moment.

"I resent that." Murata protested,"I'm here because I care." a frown carved his youthful looking face as he stared disaprovingly at Shinou, the great big baby who was probably the most respected moah in the history of all time. Murata just sighed, but Shinou did earn his reputation and name, he put alot of hardwork into the country and he loved it. Why else would he have decided to destroy his soul along with the Soushou's soul?

No other reason than to save his kingdom.

But Yuri saved Shinou from disappearing.

He saved Shinou from being destroyed along with the Soushou.

And yet, why? Why had he done that heinous act?

It didn't make any sense at all.

No one could comprehend the fact at all.

"Don't ask such a stupid question like that." Wolfram directed his gaze towards Murata,"Why would Yuri come back here right after Shinou raped him like that on earth?" his voice was bitter and full of frusteration and Yuri flinched at his words,"Oh yes, because he's the Great One." Wolfram said in a mocking voice,"He has the right to do anything that he wants to the moah even if it includes illegal acts of harrassment." he looked pointedly at Shinou who just sighed heavily.

Murata and Shinou exchanged glances before they turned their gazes back to Wolfram and Yuri who were standing in front of them. Hands interlocked with each other and Yuri slightly hidden behind his husband. It seemed as though Yuri was still feeling a little scared and uncomfortable facing Shinou.

"In case you hadn't noticed." Wolfram glanced back at his silent wimp,"But Yuri was a little bit _busy_ trying to move on from the incident, and he was a bit _preoccupied_ with trying to de-traumatize himself." he emphasized the words to make a point.

Wolfram would have like nothing more than to beat to a pulp, every single inch of the Great Sage and Shinou, however, no matter how mad he was, and no matter how much anger was leaking from his pores, he had to control himself for the sake of Yuri.

Shinou had a pained look on his face as his blue eyes landed lightly on Yuri's downturned face.

Murata didn't say anything and just sat on the box. For now he would watch, but if push became shove, he would be there to explain everything for everyone.

Wolfram turned around ro face Yuri and they both looked into each other's eyes for a sweet silent moment before Wolfram placed both of his hands onto each of Yuri's shoulders and manuevered him around so that Wolfram was now behind Yuri and, Yuri was now facing Shinou with nothing to obstruct his view of the First King.

"Yuri." Shinou breathed out softly and he stood up from the box that he sat on next to Murata.

Yuri started and involuntarily started to move backwards away from Shinou, but Wolfram was there and he found that he couldn't move. Wolfram wrapped his arms around Yuri's torso from behind and the warmth and reassurance from Wolfram was what stopped Yuri from moving anymore.

Shinou stopped where he was and dared not to move any closer, his warm blue eyes were pained. Yuri was still in pain, after all this time. But it was to be expected.

The black haired king's hair tickled Wolfram's nose and he could smell Yuri's cologne misxed with the scent of clear water...if water had a scent. But it was a refreshing and rejuvenating smell that lifted Wolfram's spirits in this dark and seemingly endless problem.

The large dark eyes of Yuri glanced at Wolfram for a split second as if in want of something, of some comfort and solidity. The black eyes calmed down immediately and Yuri took a deep breath to ease his heart, and when he turned his head to look back at Shinou, his heart had completely iced down to a lump of coal. For the first time since the incident, Yuri was feeling a bit angry. Angry for what he'd had to go through, angry for the suffering and torturous emotions that he'd had to experience, but more than that, he was sad.

"I'm sorry Yuri." Shinou said softly, his voice gentle,"But there is a reason." his blue eyes were anguished with the weight of what he had done, and the wish, the desire of his hoping and immense regret of what had happened showed strongly in his clear blue eyes. It was helplessness that showed through.

Wolfram bit back a retort, if he said anything it would ruin everything. This moment was for Yuri and Shinou, not for him to butt in and make a huge botch of it.

"Let's hear hear the reason first." Yuri suddenly sounded weary and older than his years. He just wanted this to end. That was it, and no matter how he was feeling right now, the only way to get through this was to just listen.

"I guess it can't be helped then." he paused for a second,"When you defeated the Shoushou," Shinou began softly at first,"We all thought that he was done for, however, we were mistaken." his blue eyes looked directly into Yuri's black one's,"You did manage to defeat most of him, make no doubt about that, but when you purified my soul of his darkness, Soushou managed to save a little bit of himself in the ground where he thrived in the bodies of insects and moles, stealing their tiny insignificant lives to grow slowly and surely."

There was silence as Yuri and Wolfram tried to absorb what Shinou was saying, however, they couldn't really make the connection between this and Yuri's rape.

"When Soushou reached a point where he could move around freely without the help of an organic vessel, he came straight to me for revenge. Vengeance was Soushou's motive, and since Soushou has no form to begin with, it's fairly easy for it not to be noticed and fairly difficult to destroy." This is where Shinou began to hesitate,"Soushou wanted revenge for what we had done to him and he planned to destroy all of us." Shinou's eyes darkened into a stormy ocean blue,"But Soushou is cunning and he is a twisted evil sly demon who only wants suffering of the people."Shinou drew in a sharp breath of air and pressed on with his story,"So he devised a new way of torturing the very people who had tried to destroy him, of you and me. Death had been his first option but it seemed so merciful to him now, he wanted something more, he wanted us in pain so naturally torture came to him in a flash, and he had thought of the perfect master plan for that." Shinou's voice was dark and almost menacing, his eyes narrowed at the thought,"Soushou knows better than any other person alive, how deadly psychological pain is, he knows more than anyone, just how much more torturous it could be when compared to physical pain."

Yuri and Wolfram were very still now, their hearts were stone cold as they listened and their bodies refused to move even the slightest of an inch.

"The body heals of its own accord but the mind does not." Shinou's blue eyes were calm but they held an immense depth of anger that would frighten anyone whou chanced to look into his eyes,"Soushou knows us better than we know ourselves, and because of that, he is able to break our fragile minds into splintered pieces of insanity." Shinou finally looked at Yuri,"I didn't know until it was too late to do something about it, the second I had it figured out was the second that Soushou crushed into my mind and snatched everything away from me." Shinou ran a hand through his golden hair almost nervously,"And for a few days, he had control over me." his voice dropped into an anguished whisper,"He made me..do...**disgusting** and...**terrible** deeds." it was the horrified voice of an innocent soul,"His actions..in _my_ body..." Shinou's voice died off into an anguished silence. He seemed like a lost man, he looked like a man that life had beaten down one too many times.

Murata sighed heavily and turned to look at Yuri and Wolfram who were stone silent,"Soushou's plan was to scrape Yuri's and Shinou's minds raw with pain and self loathing." his voice was heavy with the weight of knowledge,"To painfully scrape and slice off bits and pieces of their sanity with the realization and memories of what they had done and experienced. Emotions and desire are powerful things." Murata looked down at his hands,"They can make man do anything." his voice was low,"What Soushou did was far worse though, he manipulated the clean and honest desires that had been sleeping inside of Shinou into disgusting acts of injustice. He twisted Shinou's soul in wickedness." Murata clasped his hands together to keep them from shaking,"Just go get to you Yuri.

Yuri closed his eyes and turned his head away, and leaned into Wolfram's waiting arms for comfort. He had not known.

"Despite Shinou's immaturity and selfishness, Shinou has a pure soul, and he has never had intentions of hurting someone for his pleasure." Murata finally continued,"Soushou knew that and took that weakness for his advantage, because he knew that no matter who hurt Shinou with whatever means, Shinou would not care, because it is he himself that would have gotten hurt. He doesn't care about himself, he cares about other people."

"But he wouldn't have been able to bear it if he was the cause of someone else's pain." Yuri whispered, finally opening his eyes in realization.

"And you were hurt Yuri." Murata continued as if his friend had not said anything,"You did suffer, but even if I say that, you have to know that Soushou took his chances with you because he hated you the most but did not know you enough." there was a pause, the Shinou was calmly looking on between the conversation that was currently happening as if he weren't a part of it,"Soushou spent 4000 years with Shinou, and even if they were enemies, the two learned things about each other that were key to their destruction, but they never gave it much thought then because they knew, or thought that they had known, that they were both going to die anyways." Murata sighed heavily,"Which didn't happen because you saved Shinou, and Soushou managed to survive by a thread."

It was sickening, sickening to know how the two people had been moved around like a pawn on a chessboard with no regard for their lives or sanity. But it was to be expected from someone or something wanting revenge.

It was bloodlust.

"So you guys got rid of Soushou right?" Yuri looked between Shinou and Murata who shook their heads anxiously.

"He's still inside of Shinou?" Wolfram's voice was demanding and loud, he was angry. After all of that, after all that they had gone through, Soushou was _still_ residing inside of Shinou,"Why?" his green eyes were beginning to show the inner turmoil that was trapped within him.,"What have you guys been **doing** all this time!" Wolfram demanded to know angrily.

**Why?**

Panic was beginning to rise up inside of Yuri and he could feel his hands shake as his breathing accelerated and his heart beat pounded faster and faster. His blood was thrumming with adrenaline and energy, the kind that made someone jittery and nervous.

The kind that was known as fear.

"Shinou doesn't have much of his power left and he's essentially just a spirit now, and what is left of his power is to sustain his body here in the temple, I can't do much because I'm just a reserve of power, I don't have a means to control it like you do Shibuya." Murata looked at Yuri helplessly. At least he had the decency to look ashamed,"We can't do anything."

Yuri was about to say something when Shinou cut in,"Everyone knows what Soushou is, he is sadness, he is anguish, pain, envy, he is desire, anger, and hatred. But above all, Soushou is self-loathing and negativity." Shinou clutched at his heart with a pale hand,"Every moment that Soushou spends lying awake inside of me, is every second that I am giving him energy, that I am feeding him." his blue eyes were dark with pain and anguish,"He is feeding off of my pain, my self-loathing, and my hatred." Shinou's voice darkened,"And he's enjoying every moment of it."

Yuri and Shinou locked eyes with each other for a horrifying second, and that was when he understood that something had to be done **now**.

-.-.

Thank you so much for being patient for this chapter-

I had a bit of trouble with this one because I was not entirely sure of myself in how to write this particular part.. If you aren't satisfied with it, I understand completely since I myself would have liked to somehow make it more interesting and compelling for you people.

I somehow find this chapter a bit weaker than I had anticpated and I hope you readers forgive me for this crappy chapter. Although I will admit that this one gave me alot of trouble. I hope I conveyed the right meanings and words for it.

Feedback is much appreciated.

I would like to know what I could have done better.

Thank you-


	17. Chapter 17

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**..Without the rain, there would be no rainbow.. **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

There is power within a choice.

A certain quality and temptation of it that no man can ever decide once and for all, and this was in the case of Yuri right now.

Even after he knew about the reason behind Shinou's action, and even though he knew that Shinou couldn't control himself because Soushou had manipulated him, Yuri couldn't help it. He couldn't help but to hate Shinou. However, he hated Soushou more than he did Shinou.

That was the stuff called emotions. Emotions were uncontrollable, they had a will and mind of their own, they were alive.

So what was he supposed to do now?

Purify Shinou for the last time?

Or just leave the First King so that he could be devoured by Soushou?

It was very uncharacteristic of Yuri, but his past had changed him, had hardened his soft and kind self to a slightly more cold being of power.

"Shibuya, you need to purify Shinou." Murata said breaking the silence that had descended in the revered and sacred room of Shinou. The air was heavy with tension and apprehension, Shinou's presence was overwhelmingly filled with deep regret and anguish that let everyone in the room know that his feelings were true. That his apology was sincere and genuine.

Wolfram, Shinou, and Wolfram looked at Yuri who was hesitating. They could all tell, with their keen and perceptive eyes, they could all see the inner struggles and the great war that was being waged inside of Yuri at the moment. The clash between feelings, logic, the future, the consenquences, his past, each side and perspective of right and wrong.

"Yuri." Wolfram's face was pained as he looked at his husband, he wanted to say that it was ok, that he would be with him, that everything was almost all over, but for some reason, the blond haired demon couldn't bring himself to say those words. Maybe it was because he was unsure of everything himself...

The black haired king took a deep breath and sighed out heavily, it seemed as if all of the strength had gone out of him in that one breath of air and now he looked frail and thin,"I guess I have no choice." he took a few steps forward towards Shinou, leaving Wolfram painfully behind him. Even though it was only a few steps, the gap between felt too big,"We don't want another Soushou at the moment." he tried to give everyone an optomistic smile, but it failed miserably and Yuri ended up looking like a grimacing demon,

Everyone knew that another Soushou would turn up sooner or later, however, that would be another time, another generation and when another maoh would be sitting on the throne ruling Shin Makoku.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Yuri's hair began to grow, his features began to change, they grew more angular and mature, his eyes narrowed into brooding slits and the trademark blue aura that always surrouned the moah wrapped around him like a blue veil. Now there was another powerful presence in the room, so powerful that it crowded out Shinou's presence and merely blew it away like smoke.

Shinou, Murata and Wolfram started in shock at the sudden change in aura's in the room. It wasn't the change itself that shocked them because they had been expecting it, it had been the feel of the aura, the taste of it, if you can imagine it somehow.

Cold.

Cruel.

Dark.

But above all everyone sensed deep despair.

It was unlike him and it hit everyone like a sharp slap in the face.

No words were said as the moah drew closer and closer to Shinou who suddenly found that he couldn't move at all. It seemed as if his body had been frozen by a glance from the moah and he could only watch as the black haired maoh took another step towards him.

The moah could feel it. He could feel every drop of anger, every splash of anguish, every wave of pain that coursed through the room, through his blood, through his veins,"I have nothing to say to you." the moah addressed Soushou who was residing inside of Shinou, his voice was dark and cold.

It felt as if he was talking to Shinou though, it looked as if he were going to kill Shinou. Not the Soushou.

And then the black haired moah reached out and let a gentle hand rest ontop of Shinou's left shoulder, the dark eyes now trained themselves to look at the First King's face,"I forgive you." he whispered softly to the blue eyed and blond haired spirit. He didn't say that because he thougt that he had the right, the authority to say that to Shinou, he said it because it was what Shinou needed to hear the most.

There was a profound silence that crashed into the room and stayed there for a few moments. Shinou and the maoh looked into each other's eyes exchanging messages that were meaningless in words while Murata and Wolfram could only look on in silence and jealousy.

Soushou screamed. Soushou writhed. Soushou tried to cling onto every bit of the Shinou he could grasp onto. He tried to claw his way back into the pure spirit, but he failed.

Shinou no longer had any anguish over what he had done, he no longer loathed himself, he no longer regretted it.

The moah, Yuri, had given him a simple gift of forgiveness and just like that, Shinou had accepted it gratefully and wordlessly.

With the faint scattering of darkness, and a slight whoosh of hell, Soushou disappeared silently like smoke curling into the air and slowly dissipated into the atmosphere. And for a moment, it seemed like none of this had ever happened.

That this had just been a dream or a vision.

It had ended just like that, there was nothing memorable about the moment, there was nothing special that had set it apart from any other time. It was quick and instantaneous.

But the moah was still there. The moah was still looking into Shinou's eyes, firmly and gently. Almost like how a dad would stare into his son's eyes in times of great pain and tell him that it was ok, that everything would be ok.

And somehow, it had never dawned on anyone, it had never crossed anyone's mind, that even Shinou needed someone to lean on for support, that even he had a weakness, that even the First King, the 'Great One', that Shinou, no matter how great, and no matter how godly that they portrayed him as, was still a being just like them.

He was just like them.

Wolfram looked away first, his heart beating steadily and strongly, he had forgotten. Shinou was not a god. He could still make mistakes, he could still be weak...Why had he forgotten that?

Murata sighed quietly and turned his eyes downwards in a degree of respect for the two beings. The two most misunderstood beings in history.

Somehow, Murata and Wolfram got the feeling that the only reason why something seemed so beautiful or so ugly, was because of the way people like them overexaggerated something. They took something and talked about it, and when they talked about it their minds made it more colorful, their minds made it greater than the 'something' they were talking about, their minds jumped to conclusions and those conclusions alwasy spread like wildfire in a plain of dry grass.

The moah slowly began to recede back into the depths of Yuri's conscience, and as Yuri emerged from the temporary transformation, Shinou could see the depth of wisdom and feeling that was being conveyed from the young boy's eyes to his own blue eyes, and it brought him to tears.

It was innocence.

It was pure and untainted forgiveness.

Unconditional and constant.

There were no conditions, there was no harbored hatred or disgust.

Only forgiveness.

"Thank you." Shinou whispered finally breaking the heavy silence, he could barely move his numb lips, and his voice was strained. Never, never in all of his long life had he ever encountered someone like Yuri, and for the first time, he had hope.

Hope for humanity, hope for the world, hope for his kingdom.

Yuri smiled now, a true and 'to the heart' smile that only Yuri could give to someone,"There!" he turned around to face Wolfram,"All done!" his voice was bright and cheerful despite the look of wearines on the boy's face.

"Huh?" Wolfram looked at Yuri in surprise. Already? They were leaving already?

Yuri came forward grabbed Wolfram's hand and began to walk out the door dragging the mute and still shocked fire demon outside of the stifling room,"I'm hungry." was all Yuri said as he let the doors shut behind him.

Shinou and Murata watched in silence as Yuri and Wolfram left without another glance behind them. The two shadows disappeared like a snap as the door shut after them.

Great Sage and First King exchanged glances, their faces soft with a hint of a tender smile playing along the edges of their lips. Black eyes bore into beautiful sapphire blue ones. The ghost of secret smiles hidden beneath their exterior.

Outside Wolfram obediently and silently let Yuri drag him back towards Blood Pledge Castle. Surprisingly the sun had set ages ago, the moon was up and shining brightly and the sky was dark and studded with silver stars.

The world was different now when they stepped out of the Temple than when they had stepped inside of it. They had left something behind and they were now heading towards something better. Something new.

-.-.

Yes, I am sad to admit that this story is winding down and in about one or two chapters [and a close 3rd chapter] it will come to an end.

I Hope that this story has not been a waste of your time and that somehow, the message I've been meaning to convey through this fic has reached each of you readers-

And no, I don't know what that message is.

But I'm guessing that it will be different for each person. I hope that it is something useful and has given you something to think about.

If not, then I hope you at least enjoyed the story :]

Thank you-


	18. Chapter 18

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**..Without the rain, there would be no rainbow.. **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back at the castle another surprise awaited the weary and fatigued couple.

"Yu-chan!" the high familiar voice of Yuri's mother rang sweetly in the air. The voice was like cool water that broke over Yuri on a hot day.

"Mother?" Yuri was surprised when he saw his whole family rounding the corner of the courtyard, one following another. He looked between his mom, his dad, and finally his brother who was walking towards him instead of running like the parents were,"Dad!" his black eyes were wide in confusion,"What are you doing here?" he stopped walking.

Wolfram blinked once as he snapped to attention when he heard the voices of his in-laws. Why were they here in Shin Maokoku? His emerald eyes observed the scene occuring before him.

Yuri's mother and father sandwhiching the black haired moah and Wolfram in a large but warm hug. It warmed Wolfram's heart when he realized that Yuri's parents truly considered him as a son. They had known that Wolfram had suffered just as much as Yuri had suffered. His emerald green eyes softened as he breathed in the scents of what humans called parents. The soft and familiar warm scent of the only people in the world who woud sacrifice anything for their child.

Shori just looked at the scene in impatience but he didn't interupt. Not after what Yuri and Wolfram had gone through, they needed it. Needed strength and comfort.

Even if it was in the form of a hug.

Everyone would have time to talk later. Everyone would have time to explain everything later, and everyone would have time to forgive later.

-.-.-

It certainly took some time.

Actually, it took a lot of time.

But Wolfram and Yuri finally managed to convince the parents not to storm into the Temple and give Shinou the spanking of a lifetime, and although it took alot of effort as well to stop them, it warmed Wolfram and Yuri's heart to realize how concerned that they had been.

It turns out that they had found out just yesterday because Shori had not been able to [in good conscience] keep the secret that Yuri had been raped. After days and months and years of suffering under the silent pressure and strain of the secret, he had finally cracked.

Everyone was currently seated around the table in Yuri's study, sipping fragrant and soothing tea and just talking. Talking about how things had been, talking about how everyone was feeling, talking about their own lives.

Conrad, Gwendal, and Gunter were all in the study as well, and after short greetings, everyone settled down to talk of the matter that was at hand.

"But Yuri is fine right now isn't he?" Hamano Jennifer [a.k.a Yuri's mother] looked at her son in slight concern. It wasn't like her to look so put out and sad that it reminded everyone the extent of the atrocity that had been done.

However, all was forgiven, and all would be forgotten in time.

"Of course." Yuri blustered, the fact that everyone was talking about that incident right in front of him made him feel embarrassed. He wasn't used to everyone's attention. Even after all these years of ruling Shin Makoku.

All eyes turned to look at the maoh. All eyes except for Wolfram's. And the fire demon just smiled knowingly and sipped his tea as if nothing were wrong with the world.

In fact, nothing was, for him at least wrong. His world was perfect, and that was because he knew, he knew with every single fiber of his being, he **knew** that Yuri was going to be ok. That everything would be ok.

It was just a matter of time.

Wolfram exchanged a quick glance with Yuri who was seated right beside him, the two people smiled their secret smiles before looking away and continuing on with the conversation that was now headed into a different direction.

"So when am I going to see my grandson?" Hamano Jennifer asked curiously in her blatant and innocent looking way.

Yuri coughed up a load of tea and Wolfram spit out a mouthful of the beverage.

Conrad froze at the unprecedented remark, his trademark smile on his face, he didn't know what to do in a situation like this.

Gwendal's eyebrow twitched and his stormy grey eyes darkened at the thought of a baby. How cute!

Gunter fainted, the chair had tipped backwards with a dull _thud_ and the lilac haired demon was lying on the floor in a dead heap.

Shori coughed uncomfortably but decided not to say anything. His mother's eyes were sparkling and she was clasping her hands in extreme anticpation. It was better not to say anything.

Yuri's dad was speechless, his jaw had dropped and he was looking between Wolfram and Yuri as if he couldn't believe that they had shared a bed together...possibly..doing...**that**. The middle aged father of Shori and Yuri reddened and looked away.

Afterall, it wasn't strange for a male of Shin Makoku to give birth, but still...his **son**?

Wolfram seemed to be the only one in control of himself and not in the least bit surprised,"We're still trying to decide who's going to give birth to him, mother-in-law." he replied as he took a calm sip of his tea.

Yuri turned red and there was a moment of silence before Wolfram burst out laughing,"I was just kidding!" his green eyes were sparkling beautifully in the candlelight.

It took a few moments, but Yuri joined in and little by little, everyone's laughter added to the mix made the whole room seem like the best place to be right now. It was a contagious feeling, the feeling of happiness.

"But seriously." Yuri wiped a tear from the corners of his eyes,"I'm not going to." he smiled at Wolfram lovingly and nobody in the room missed the strong feelings of the mysterious emotion called Love arise between the two people and bind them closer together.

They were so right for each other, and it took a catastrophe for them to realize it.

As the night crept on, everyone decided to turn in for the day. Yuri's family were graciously shown to the guestrooms on the other side of the castle and Yuri and Wolfram headed back to their own room together.

The two people tiredly crept into the bed and Wolfram waved a hand to extinguish the dim candlelights in the room. It had been a long day for both people and they wanted rest. They _needed_ it.

However, for some reason Wolfram couldn't sleep, no matter how tried he was feeling, and no matter how much he wanted to sleep, his eyes wouldn't close. So he lay there in the darkness, eyes wide open staring up at the darkness in front of him.

Beside him, he could hear Yuri's breathing even out as he fell asleep, and Wolfram rolled onto his side so that he was now facing Yuri in the darkness of the night. White moonlight flooded in softly from the large windows illuminating Yuri's profile. His black hair gleamed glossily, and the moonlight seemed to light up the borders of Yuri's face. Gently, softly.

The king's face was smoothed of worry, smoothed of life, and smoothed of hardship. And Yuri looked like a little child once more. Wolfram felt a soft smile tug up the corners of his lips.

Tenderness and love of the purest form filled up Wolfram's heart until it felt like it would explode. There was just so much to give to Yuri!

Wolfram sighed out in contentment, but there would be time, there would be a specific time as to when he would be able to give his feelings to Yuri, he would just have to wait until it came.

As Wolfram dozed off into a light sleep, his thoughts began to unwind back, back when none of this had ever happened, back when Wolfram and Yuri had just been the joke of a couple, back when Yuri hadn't loved Wolfram a smidgeon.

And as hard as it had been, as difficult as it had been, Wolfram, in his lightly disoriented state of mind could only think of how grateful he was for going through all of the pain. For every pulse of anger and anguish that had coursed through his veins for the past years, for every shudder of revulsion that had breezed through his body, for every stab of jealousy and sorrow that Wolfram had endured, he was grateful.

And because of it, Wolfram had come to realize something.

He had only noticed the light because of the darkness.

He had only noticed the rainbow because he had lived through the rain.

There was a soft silence as one by one, everyone in the castle fell asleep, safe in their own beds.

The night crept on paying no attention to the happenings of life down below it. The moon shined brightly in the dark sky, the milky silver light illuminating everything it touched with a heavenly glow. The stars blinked down coldly, their lights tiny and fragile against the expanse of night and the brightness of the moon.

A slow creeping wind brushed through the caste leaving behind a peaceful silence that would last until the day broke out over the horizon, until the castle began to stir slowly awake, and until the two people would deliberately open their eyes just to look at the face of their beloved first thing in the morning, a smile lighting up the beautiful faces of Yuri and Wolfram.

But that would have to wait.

For now, it was night.

-.-..-.-.-

Sadly, I have decided to end this story with this chapter-

I am very thankful to everyone who has given me feedback/reviews.

It's helped me learn a few things about writing and so I'm very grateful for that-.

I'm expecially grateful to twoformemories.

Your feedback has been very insightful and it has helped me along the way of developing a few things for this story. Also, reading your feedback has encouraged me to keep writing when I felt a little iffy because no one reviewed [I know I know, I am a selfish person but what can I say, I love comments/reviews]. Thank you so much! I really am grateful.

And to everyone else, I hope you keep an eye out for my next story- :]


End file.
